


Married to the Mafia (마피아와 결혼)

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Blackmail, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Forced Bride, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, Mafia Association, Powerful Business Conglomerates, Revenge, Romance, Sexual Tension, complicated love, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Chae Da Jeon's bestfriend, Gohn Bi Ma, was arranged to marry the boss of a more powerful mafia family...But she disappeared...Leaving everything on Da Jeon's shoulders...





	1. 서막 ||Prelude||

Rain pelted against the glass window of the cafe as people ran inside the petite building to escape it. Two girls around the same age were laughing while they dragged their now wet bodies to a nearby booth sitting across from each to dry off under the heat. It was warm inside and the space was filled with the smell of coffee beams as the workers made people's orders.

They tried to straighten theirselves out whilst water dripped everywhere on the floor underneath their feet. They were cold and shivering as the heat flowed down warming them up bit by bit. Their cheerful laughter sprung wildly in the atmosphere surrounding them in the small cafe. They were happy to have finally escape the sudden downpour.

"You're so wet!" one of the soaked laughing girls shouted croaking to the other. The girls had order coffee and donuts to eat and drink whilst they waited the rain out.

"Yah! Bi Ma, keep it down, people are staring at us like we're strange, plus so are you! Who wanted to go shopping when the news clearly stated that there would be an eighty percent chance of rain?" the other girl pouted in embarassment as her cheeks burned red from her weird sounding words. She resounded that she really needed stop reading Harlequin romances late at night. They were starting to rot her innocent mind.

"Okay, okay, so I was the one being persistant. Gosh, I already said I'm sorry, you really need to live a little. Chae. Da. Jeon." Bi Ma spoke again chuckling as she brought Da Jeon from her line of thoughts. She knew that speaking like that would have the girl flushing with embarassment. It was always so easy for her tease the girl that way.

"I am living, aren't I here with you right now-" Da Jeon remarked sticking her lips out as she pursed them together.

It was normal for her to hear Bi Ma tell her to live it up. When she tried it was always because Bi Ma would drag her in to different situations that she normally avoided if she were alone. She was more of the shy indoors type that loved to read a romance novel inside in her quiet bedroom on a rainy day like this one.

Gohn Bi Ma had always been the fun outgoing and wild one of the two and that was what Da Jeon admired most about her. She always wished that she was brave enough to do the things Bi Ma had without needing someone behind her to push her over the edge.

Unfortunately being with Bi Ma wasn't enough to help her through that struggle. They were the complete opposite of one another and people who knew them wondered how the girls were even friends. They weren't even sure themselves how.

"Hahaha, very funny, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Bi Ma snorted half-heartly at Da Jeon's words. To her the girl was an annoying party pooper at times. She just wanted her to be outside the box but the more she tried the more it seemed that the girl boxed herself in even more.

"Bi  Ma, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Da Jeon sighed changing the subject to the real reason Bi Ma had dragged her shopping when she knew it was going to rain. She knew her too well. She could tell when Bi Ma wasn't herself. And today she most definitely was not.

"I guess I should've known that I could never hide anything from you." Bi Ma pursed her lips in to a thin line. Scoffing inside at her failure to hide her true emotions from her.

"What's wrong?" Da Jeon silently asked as Bi Ma glanced down at the table eyeing her coffee that was getting colder by the second. She hadn't even touched her donut, only taking small sips of her coffee to warm herself up every now and then.

"My father arranged a marriage for me with the boss of the Park family- I don't want to marry someone I'm not in love with. What should I do?" Bi Ma cried to her bestfriend for first time since they had been friends.

Da Jeon was in awe of this. She had always thought Bi Ma was a strong girl when she never showed this side of her to anyone. She almost thought the girl was some kind of superhuman but deep down she knew that her friend showed this hidden side of her to the walls of her bedroom.

She knew that if this wasn't a problem for her or really bothering her on the inside, she would've never shown her how much she was actually suffering inside when she was alone in her bedroom. She had felt ashamed of thoughts. That is until she realized the Gohn family weren't supposed to show the world their true feelings in order to protect the family name from others who desperately craved it.

She had heard a lot of scary things about the Park mafia family from Bi Ma's mother growing up. She better than to cross paths with someone of their kind. And to think that her bestfriend would now be apart of them. It scared her senseless to picture a future for any girl forced in to marrying someone of that nature for generations. She quivered as she peered at her friend in hopelessness.

"I don't really know what you should do or can do in that situation. I don't have to deal with these kinds of things because my adoptive family is nearly above the poverty line, you know that we aren't rich. It may sound a little bias, but all I can really tell you, is to do what your heart tells you to. I'll be right behind you every step of the way when you do." Da Jeon tried to explain as clearly as she to her tearful bestfriend.

She got up from her seat in the her part of the booth to sit with her. Clasped her hands with hers rubbing Bi Ma's back as she cried her heart out. She felt terrible that she could offer no help to her grief-stricten bestie.

"Thank you for being apart of my life Da Jeon. You've always been like a sister to me." Bi Ma sniffed through her tears as Da Jeon hugged her close in her embrace. She wanted to help her but she couldn't. She had never felt so useless in her life before.

"Aah, don't get soft on me now. Let's just sit here for now until the rain stops or slows down." Da Jeon smiled cheerfully at her tormented bestfriend. Bi Ma hugged her even tighter as more tears made their way down her redden cheeks as she cried in silence.

The rain eventually ceased giving the girls a chance to go home. They parted ways when Bi Ma's car came for her. Da Jeon watched as Bi Ma got inside the car with her driver's help. She waved her bye as the car drove off down the rode in the drizzling rain.

She felt bad for her bestfriend. For the fact that she was forced in to an arranged marriage at such a young age. Nonetheless they both knew that it was coming. They had for a long time they just didn't know when it was coming. And still, it was a heartbreaking shock.

The only good thing out of it was the fact that Bi Ma wasn't seeing someone or in love with another man. That would have been the worse. She only could imagine the things Mr. Gohn would've done to make them part.

Shaking her head of such heart-wenching thoughts, Da Jeon started walking to the nearest bus stop to get home. She had her head down gazing at the rain hitting the puddles on the street as the chill of someone watching her flashed through her entire body. She lifted up her head peering in all directions spotting no one to her relief.

Furrowing her brows as the bus finally arrived to pick her up. The doors to the transit opened and she carefully stepped on. To her surprise there weren't many people on board. She took a window seat and sat down while others just arriving to the bus stop boarded and found where they wanted to be seated as well.

She took out her cellphone as darkness invaded the bus. Using the iridescent light from its screen, she brought out her earbuds placing them correctly in her ears. She picked a song to listen to gazing out of the window watching as the scenery changed while the bus stopped to let passengers off.

It had already completely stopped raining when bus arrived to the stop that was only a few blocks away from here she got off slowly scurrying home listening to her music. It felt like someone was following her but she choose to ignore it to keep herself sane and calm. To her luck it didn't take her that long to make it home.

She walked up the steps of her petite home, unlocked the door, and walked in making sure to lock it back as she does. She took of her now damp jacket tossing it on to the sofa as she entered her living room heading to her bedroom. She pushed the door open and began to undress throwing everything upon the floor.

By the time she was done she was naked searching for a change of clothes for bed. Once she found some to her liking she went in to her bathroom and ran the shower. She got in when it was the perfect temperature for her body and washed.

She finished washing and dressed for bed. She entered her bedroom drying her wet hair with a towel. She walked over to her dirty clothes and placed them in the laundry basket along with the now wet towel to wash them tomorrow.

She walked over to her bed and climbed in. She tried to get some sleep but the pain and tears her bestfriend finally shared with her was still stirring something fearsome within her. So she made a decision to be there for Bi Ma as she is forced to say 'I do' to a man she will never love. With that thought still in mind Da Jeon finally fell asleep.


	2. 마피아 ||Mafia|| One

Da Jeon sat inside her living room watching TV since she didn't have to work today. It had been a long busy week since she had last seen Bi Ma at the cafe while they had been shopping together. She knew that soon she would have to meet her fiance. She had told Da Jeon how terrifed and worried she really was. Da Jeon had tried to keep her calm and patiently stayed by her side.

She was waiting for Bi Ma to come over and drag her out somewhere like she normally would. However it was already getting darker outside with every passing hour. Late. She was becoming even more worried as she peered down at her phone.

She thought that maybe Bi Ma was sick or something causing her worry to slightly decrease. If that were the reason for her not showing up she would come see her. She got up from her sofa and headed in to her bedroom. She slipped on her sneakers, leaving her room.

On her way out she grabbed her pink hoodie throwing it over her shoulders as she grabbed her house keys. She went outside just as her cellphone rang. She answered it on the second ring whilst locking the front door to him home. She didn't look at the caller ID as she spoke to the unknown person on the other line.

"Hello?" Da Jeon spoke walking down the steps in front of her home.

"Da Jeon, is Bi Ma with you right now?" the familiar female voice called out to her. It was Bi Ma's mother sounding worried and very much upset about something.

"No... I was just about to go to her condo to see her. Why is something wrong with her?" Da Jeon explained stopping in front of her mailbox to check it. She pulled down the little door taking out a few envelopes and magazine subscriptions she had ordered.

"Yes, she was supposed to meet her Fiancé today. I'm at her condo right now. I've sent a car to come get you. They'll bring you to the main house. You should be there by the time I get back home." Mrs. Gohn sighed irritated with her daughter's little disappearing stunt.

"Very well... I'll see you soon." she breathed before hanging up on her. She waited for the car to arrive thinking of the ways that she was going to murder that bestfriend of hers.

A black Range Rover pulled up in front of her. The driver got out walked to where she stood and opened the back door for her. She got in and the driver shut the door. He got back inside the Range Rover and drove off taking them to Gohn's main house.

When they arrived to the Gohn's home the gates were already opened for her arrivel. Da Jeon quickly opened her own door hurrying inside. The main doors to the mansion were open. As she entered the living room all heads turned to her. Mrs. Gohn ran to her placing her hands on her forearms in greeting.

"So you are my supposed Fiancée's bestfriend." an unfamiliar male's voice said to her. Mrs. Gohn and Da Jeon peered in the speaker's direction.

He was handsome with dark eyes, a perfect nose, and desirable looking lips. He stood taller than Da Jeon herself with broad shoulders and a build any girl would pray that they were worty of. She blushed under his dark gaze before choosing to utter a word.

"Yes..." she whispered her retort embarrassed that she had even oglied him like a wild siren in the middle of the sea.

"Mr. Park?" Mrs. Gohn tried to gather his attention away from her but it didn't work. He lifts up his hand telling her to be silent. She shocking does to Da Jeon's surprise. She had never thought in a million years that she would see a Gohn bow to another person.

"Pray tell, where she might've gone..." Jin Young asked, eyeing her carefully.

"I'm sorry, but it is impossible to tell, for she frolics about a lot. You can never tell where she wants to go at a moments notice. Pardon me, while I try to get through to her." Da Jeon tried to explain before excusing herself from the living room.

"You have less than five minutes to get in contact with her until my patience has wholly ran out..." Jin Young whispered to where only she could hear.

She left the living room and went to Bi Ma's bedroom calling her as she does. Still the girl did not answer the phone. Da Jeon calling her praying that her friend was okay and well.

Da Jeon paced the floor of Bi Ma's bedroom with her phone tightly in her grasp. She had called her for at least thirty times. Still the girl had not returned any of her calls as of yet.

Worry filled the entire length of her body, down to the tips of her toes. She feared what was to come. If Bi Ma did not return home in less than three minutes all hell was going to break loose between the Park and Gohn mafia families.

Overwhelmed with fright, tears fell from her eyes as Bi Ma's bedroom's door was opened with a forceful slam, instantly shifting Da Jeon's eyes to that direction. Her mouth hung open wide as someone she had not expected took a few vicious steps towards her shaking terrified form.

His brown eyes were darkened with fiery rage along with a hint of untold lust as he uttered the end of Da Jeon's entire world, "You are now Gohn Bi Ma's replacement..."

"What!" Da Jeon exclaimed as he pulled her in to his grasp. He hovered over her in pure power and authorization.

"I will not repeat myself, Ms. Chae." Jin Young preened to her leaning in so that his lips loomed near her right ear. She shivered from his warm breath blowing down the side of her neck and shoulder.

"I am not apart of the Gohn family- a marriage with me will never be valid-" Da Jeon elucidated but Jin Young did not want to hear anything else she had to say.

He already knew what he wanted and it was Da Jeon. He had watched her interact with Bi Ma over the last couple of months and fell for the girl instantly. Her personally was so innocent and becoming to him even though he did not know her at the time. He still didn't but he would glad to learn for the rest of his life.

"You are more of their daughter than she will ever be by their pureblood. Now let's go." Jin Young snarled gripping on to her wrists. He dragged her out of Bi Ma's bedroom leading her back in to the living room.

"Wait a minute! Where are you taking her?" Mrs. Gohn cried as she saw him holding on to Da Jeon.

"She's your runaway daughter's replacement." Jin Young smirked, peering at his struggling bride.

"How? When she's not of our family's blood..." Mrs. Gohn tried to argue with him. She was not about to let her family's birth right be denied to them. Her daughter's place was at his side so why was he taking a commoner for his wife in her stead?

She was beneath him. Beneath them all. She had only tolerated the girl for her husband's sake but this time things were going to far. She would recify the situation soon before they were to marry.

"Ask your Husband, and oh, when you do, tell him we need to talk about our agreement. I bid you, good day." Jin Young smuggly smirked at her before dragging his prize outside the mansion. Da Jeon didn't understand what he meant but by ask your husband however the look upon Mrs. Gohn's face told her she did.

Da Jeon tried to break herself away from him but Jin Young held her wrists even tighter causing her to whimper in pain. He glared at her as he picked her up bridal style and took her to the limo awaited his departure. He tossed her inside before sliding in beside her.

"There's no way in hell that I will ever marry you!" Da Jeon glowered, wrinkling her forehead signaling her disapproval of his decision.

"If you want your desolating friend to still be breathing, I suggest you that you shut up and do what I say." Jin Young hissed at her as she tried scooting away from him. He grabbed her by her waist forcing her on to his lap. He pulled her closer pressing her side against him.

"What are you doing?" Da Jeon queried flushing red caught under his gaze.

"Making sure my Fiancée does not try to escape me- how do you feel about just signing the papers on the dotted line tomorrow?" Jin Young fleered, questioning her with an perfect eyebrow raised.

"Does it really matter what I say?" Da Jeon questioned, pouting at him. She gave in knowning that unless they could find Bi Ma she was stuck as his choosen Fiancée.

Although did it really matter if Bi Ma was eventually found, Jin Young did not seem like the kind of person to change his mind often. Considering the fact that the Gohn family had angered him once already, she did not want to see them do it again. At least not where her bestfriend was concerned.

"No, but it's still nice to hear your pleading voice." Jin Young chuckled as she softly hit his shoulder. She decided that she would just have to live with this until things could be arranged.

Hopefully she could change his mind about marrying the next day to save time for her family to find her. That's if she could keep his hands from defiling her before then. And to top if off, she wanted to know what Mr. and Mrs. Gohn were hiding from her and Bi Ma that her Fiancé knew enough about it to blackmail them with it.


	3. 마피아 ||Mafia|| Two

Bi Ma stood at the train station contemplating her decision. She did not want to leave Seoul- she had to leave. Wasn't her beloved bestfriend the one to tell her to follow her heart in this situation? And her heart was telling her to leave... to runaway from what it did not want... a loveless marriage...

She waved back and forth through her seemingly selfish thoughts. She almost turned back around and went home until she remembered the pain and betrayal her father had caused her. Everything she thought was the truth- were all lies. Every since she had met Da Jeon, nothing in her life was ever the same. Not in a good way either.

Sure, Da Jeon was a wonderful companion to have around when she was bored but that did not even mask the truth. It could never... would never mask the truth... it was too real to hide...

They thought her to be foolish like the innocent-minded Da Jeon. However she was smarter... more intelligent than they were led to believe... She knew the truth ever since she and Da Jeon were children... She knew the truth...

She was hurt by it... completely destroyed by it... entirely changed by it... She lost herself when she heard her parents whispering about Da Jeon. Hearing them whisper the girl's name wasn't the reason she had stayed to listen- no- it was the words having to do with her mother that made her stay and eavesdrop a little bit longer.

Chae Da Jeon was her birth sister... they were born of two different mothers... After hearing that she began to hate Da Jeon even though she knew that her sister was innocent of what their father had done. She did not know the truth of her real father or mother since birth.

They had always told the girl that her father went away along time ago due to her mother's wish on her deathbed. That was the only reason Bi Ma's mother had agreed to take her in. Bi Ma never understood why her mother pretended to be motherly to Da Jeon when she actually despised her for a long time.

Da Jeon's mother was their father's first love. He had married her in secret because his father had arranged a marriage between him and her mother. He was too blinded by love to see his duty to his family. He was just a man of twenty trying to break his ties with his family's mafia.

His father at long last found out what he had done after he had left a week later after marrying her. He searched everywhere for them until he heard news that a young man and his young pregnant Wife were living in Busan near Haeundae beach. His father sent men to find them, when he did he gave a his son a choice- die together or divorce her.

Da Jeon's mother was the one to break down and take the offer of divorce. She did want her Husband to die because of her. She cried miserable tears as they forced their family apart.

They took her father home after making them reluctantly sign divorce papers. Months later when Da Jeon's mother was heavily pregnant with her they brought her to the wedding ceremonial. Forcing her to watch the man she was in love with marry another woman in front of her eyes. When he saw her he had to act like she never exited in his life as he married the girl his father set out for him.

The night of wedding had been the worse time in her father's life. He only went through with it because his father wanted proof that he knew his place in the family. Bedding her mother had only been a one time thing because soon after he secretly returned to the arms of his Ex-Wife.

Even after Bi Ma's mother found that she was with child his heart never changed. He never loved her, she was simply apart of his duty as the future Gohn family's boss. He still saw Da Jeon's mother without his father's knowledge but Bi Ma's mother knew. She knew that she had to keep her mouth shut for her own good and Bi Ma's future security.

He was there when Da Jeon was brought in to world a legal child of the Gohn mafia family. The courts could not deny the fact that the child had been conceived during the brief wedlock to Da Jeon's mother. His family couldn't deny it but hs father still chose to cover it up.

A few months along the line after they had her, Da Jeon's mother had been having irregular periods, fatigue, headaches, nausea, and weight gain over the last couple of weeks. She thought that she was with child again. She had even told their father that she thought he was with child. Their father had wanted to take her to see a doctor in secret but she refused not wanting anyone to find out.

Particularly his father, so she took at home pregnancy tests and they all read positive. The young couple had been excited about another child. They were overjoyed that their daughter would have a true sibling. Her stomach grew bigger to their bliss but things got worse as the weeks progressed.

Da Jeon's mother became weaker, unable to do anything. She couldn't even get out of the bed without help. Their father had paid someone to take care of her during her pregnancy.

It was a month later when she gained a high fever in her sleep. Her caretaker had to have her rushed to the hospital in fear for her and her child's lives. She had call their father and he arrived to the hospital a little while after them.

As soon as he arrived the told him the truth, that she was never with child. She had been sick the entire time and they didn't know it. The doctor found that she had an Ovarian Cyst within her lower abdomen, which is a collection of fluid, surrounded by a very thin wall, within an ovary.

It had caused swelling or bloating that was precieved as her stomach naturally stretching permit room for the supposed baby and all of the similar signs of pregnancy. He told them that with the proper care she could've been saved in time preventing her death. Their father had been distraught when they found out the truth.

It wasn't long after that, that Da Jeon's mother passed away from her sickness. Their had became a broken man. Bi Ma's mother couldn't even reach him any more. The only that brought any happiness to him was Da Jeon, the daughter birthed from the woman he loved, created from their pure unbroken love until her end.

After the funerul, he took Da Jeon in, introducing her to Bi Ma as her new friend that would staying with them to live. Bi Ma could still remember the look on her mother's face as he told her that. But in the position her mother was in, she had no say in what the new boss of the Gohn did with his life even if it affected hers as well.

Even until the day Da Jeon's mother became sick and died leaving Da Jeon in the care of her birth father. Now that she knew, she felt a tiny bit of pity for the girl- not knowing who her father really was and then to lose her mother all at the same time. And still she smiled like the innocent angel she was.

Da Jeon always took care of her like a true sister without the knowledge of being so. Did she regret leaving and letting everything fall on her older sister's shoulder? One word- no... This arranged marriage would've fell on her shoulder anyways if it had not been for the simple fact that Da Jeon's mother was beneath her father's status.

Bi Ma sucked in a frustrated breath as the train finally arrived. Grasping the handle to the suitcase holding all of her belongings in it in her hand she broaded the train. She found a window seat and sat down.

She removed her jacket situating herself in her booth. It was going to a long journey from where she was but she did not mind as the train began to move. She took out her cellphone instantly peering at the background of her phone screen.

It was a picture of Da Jeon and herself. They were hugging each other, smiling while giving the piece sign behind each other's head. She remembered that day like any other, it was like her best dream.

Her parents had forgotten her birthday but Da Jeon had not. She had came to visit her, taking out to eat and to Lotte World for the day. She never felt more loved than she did when she was with her. She wished that her anger didn't hinder her from being really close with her sister.

Nonetheless it did and it wasn't going to change for a long time. She rests her head against the glass of the window. She would return when the coast was clear; when her 'beloved sister' was already married to the mafia...


	4. 마피아 ||Mafia|| Three

Lee Eun Hye, better known as the sadden burdensome, Mrs. Gohn knelt before an alter. It was an alter for the late Mr. Gohn, the man that had given Seung Jo to her. Yes, she knew he was in love with someone else but she had not cared about when they met. Her name was Chae Dae Jeong, a girl barely living with the right financial means.

Seung Jo had argued with his father in front of her the first time she had laid eyes upon him. He was a very gorgeous young man with thick black locks and a very nice build. She had wanted him from the moment their eyes locked, his with fury, hers with selfish desire.

She was happy to be marrying such a man but his demeanor towards her was cruel and cold-blooded. She knew that he would never see her the way she wanted to be seen. A woman that he could love.

Seung Jo left the Gohn household refusing to be apart of the family any longer. They had not seen him for a week after the day he left. She realized then that he was a serious man just as his was father. That he would never back down from a fight where as the woman he loved was concerned.

When Mr. Gohn had found out about Seung Jo's marriage to the girl, he was infuriated. And to make matters even worse the forbidden young couple were soon expecting their first child. It had broke her heart to know that he had impregnated another woman even if that woman was his own Wife.

She had hated the girl without even knowing her. She had taken everything that she had wanted away from her. She blamed her for Seung Jo's inevitable destruction by the hands of his own father.

If the girl had truly cared for him she would've let him go on with his life without her interference. But still the girl was selfish enough to agree to marry him knowing that she would be the cause of his pained heart.

She went to her Husband's private office not noticing that she had until she was sitting at his desk. She scanned the surroundings of the area still stuck in her thoughts. Mr. Gohn would usually be in his office working on things that he refused to give her access too.

"Mrs. Gohn?" one of her hushand's men came in to the office. She scoffed at his rude appearance as he stood in front of her. She eyed him before she decided to speak.

"Yes... what do you need?" Eun Hye glared at the intruder to her thoughts. Her gaze of contempt never diminished as he spoke once more.

"Mr. Gohn phoned a moment ago." he finally spoke, getting the hint that she was peeved with his rude intrusion. But Mr. Gohn had told him that it was important that he got through to his Wife and he had.

"Pray tell, what does he desire to know?" Eun Hye leaned back against the chair resting her now clasped hands in her lap.

"He wants to know if our young lady met her Fiancé yet." he said as her demeaning eyes steadily glared at him.

"Very well, I'll call myself with the answer. You are excused from my presence." Eun Hye sighed, dismissing him with the simple wave of her hand. She picked up the private office phone and immediately called him after the man's departure from the office. Mr. Gohn answered on the first ring.

"She didn't meet with him, did she?" her Husband heavily sighed over the phone, slowly rubbing his temple at the very notion. That girl was a real piece of work for him and he was getting tired of her ways. Wasn't her partying, acting out, and dragging his angel with her enough for her? Why was she making his life even more difficult?

"Why would you say that?" Eun Hye nervousnessly probed him. She should've known that he could read her actions like a book. He knew when things weren't going her way or his. It wasn't hard to read her in the least.

"That could be the only reason why you are calling me back yourself. I'm no fool Eun Hye." Seung Jo grimaced not even having to ask her what had happened.

"She's gone... I've already sent the men to search for-" Eun Hye started to explain to him knowing that he was already pissed off.

"And what of Da Jeon's help? They are bestfriends, are they not?" Seung Jo hissed back causing her to shiver from his tone.

"It seems that Mr. Park had his eyes on 'your daughter' the whole time and had no intention of ever marrying Bi Ma." Eun Hye replied through her clutched teeth. God only knew how much she hated that girl. She would not let her take what rightfully belonged to her child. It just wasn't going to happen if she had anything to do with it.

"How do you figure this?" Seung Jo huffed over the phone for where he sat. He was in his hotel room sitting on the edge of the bed of his suite in his boxers. He was being entertained by his latest mistress for the year that he would desire her by his side. He glanced at her while she played around on the bed naked.

"I had our- your men follow Bi Ma everywhere she went to make sure she was there to meet him and they reported that another group of men were tracking her every move as well." Eun Hye snorted in disgust hoping that he had not heard it.

"Then can you explain to me how Bi Ma is gone and what do you mean Jin Young had his eyes on Da Jeon?" Seung Jo snarled while questioning her. If anything happens to his angel, he was going put all of the blame on his conniving Wife and their partier of a daughter.

"I told the men that didn't have to watch her any more the day before she was to meet him. He on the hand, came as planned but when Bi Ma did not show he..." Eun Hye retorted back to him in a sassy manner.

"What did he do to Da Jeon? Lee. Eun. Hye." Seung Jo inquired to her saying her maiden-name in a slow pausing manner. He wanted her to be just as pissed off as he was with the situation their daughter had selfishly put them in.

"He took her as Bi Ma's replacement..." Eun Hye replied whispering softly after a long pause of silence hung in the air around them for a few minutes.

"So you let that young man take my daughter as his Fiancée!" Seung Jo bellowed angrily to his Wife. He was starting to see red and that was never a good sign for anyone who had to deal with him later on.

"What did you expect me to do? He's more powerful than our family could wish to be. I couldn't just refuse what he had desire even if I shouted until I was blue in the face. And what's this, Gohn Seung Jo? Bi Ma's your daughter as well, is she not?" Eun Hye sort of whined flinching at his booming volume.

"She lost that honor the moment she let this happen to her sister... I'll deal with Jin Young after I handle our rebellious daughter." Seung Jo hung up on his Wife before she could say anything else that would blaze his anger even higher than it already was.

His mistress slid over to him wrapping her arms around his waist. She begn to place gentle kisses against the side of his neck. He twisted himself so that he was now facing her pulling her in to his embrace. She giggled at the action as he forced her back on the sheets underneath them.

He hovered over her as she wrapped her legs around his waist whilst he forced her arms up above her head. He trailed hot angry kisses along her jawline. Every kiss sending her to her own private paradise.

For his mistresses, knowing that he had a Wife was extremely invigorating, overly exciting, deeply intoxicating and surpremely electrifying. It was living on the dangerous side of life considering the fact of who his Wife was. And what his Wife could have done to them.

Nevertheless none of his mistresses over the years had cared about that. She was just a speck of dust on his shoulders to them as they countlessly spent their nights naked in his arms. A place where she was never permitted to be ever again.

He teasingly kissed her lips making her pout cutely for more of his attention and affections. She pulled him down to her by his black hair but he constantly kept her on edge as playfully bit her bottom lip. She whined causing him to bite down a little harder making her gasp from shock as he released her arms.

He took that opportunity to actually kiss her sliding his tongue in to her mouth. He tauntingly explored her wet cavern with his tongue. She moaned in to the kiss inching her body closer to his. He parted from her leading another trail of kisses down the side of her neck.

She changed their positions, climbing on top of him while he slowly slipped inside her. She moaned as he groaned underneath her while they rode the waves of temptation together until they were both spent and his anger had slowly dissipated. When he returned home, he was going to decide the fate of his only children and damnable blatant Wife.


	5. 마피아 ||Mafia|| Four

Jin Young leaned back on the sofa in the lounge in his mansion. He was waiting for his reluctant Fiancée to get herself ready to head to the courts. He had laughed in her face when she had tried to persuade him out of marrying her.

She didn't get that he wasn't to let her go even if her family had found her sister. She would still be his, he did not want any other woman. He had fell for her from the moment he first laid eyes on her while spying on her ambiguous younger sister. He'd probably go insane if she were ever to leave his side.

When their father had came to him striking a deal about establishing a business wise family tie, he wasn't surprised. The offer had indeed been a good one with amazing perks. Marrying one of his beautiful daughters that were the talk of the ton was the icing on the cake.

Nevertheless, Jin Young had learned at an early age that if you wanted the best you had to obtain it yourself so he had done a little research of his own upon the Gohn family. And when he found out the secret that they had been hiding from Bi Ma's supposed bestfriend he was in utter shock. What made it even worse was the fact that Bi Ma already knew the truth since they were children, yet she still did not bother to iterate this important information to her, out of the know, older sister.

If anything, the secret made him want to be by Da Jeon's side even more. He knew that when she finds out her whole world will come crashing down knowing people she thought she could trust as her family were all manipulative liars. He had only blackmailed her father for this precise reason.

He did not want her to see him as the same as them- he could not see himself classified that way in her eyes. It hurt his heart even thinking about it. He sighed in deeply as Da Jeon appeared before him dressed in a white lace crop top and skirt set that fit her in all the right places. She wore six-inch white suede heels on her petite feet. In his eyes she resembled an moon angel. Da Jeon nervously smiled as she played with her fingers.

"I'm sorry... this was all that I had with me- Bi Ma bought it for me to go out in but I never found it appealing until now..." Da Jeon murmured underneath her breath in unsure and constrained manner.

"That is okay for now, but when we have a proper ceremony, you will be wearing a very beautiful wedding gown." Jin Young frowned at the mention of his Ex-Fiancée's name- if you could even call her that.

When they get back from the courts there will be a stylist waiting for his beloved Wife to dress her up for their first night together. He will erase Bi Ma's name from her lips replacing his in pure ecstasy. He'll make her explode under her first unknown rapture.

Peering at the future Mrs. Park, Jin Young could instantly tell that he'll be her first everything taking that trice in gratitude for that sacred idea. However before all of that he still had a meeting to attend to with her father after they were married, never before. He was not about to let the man persuade him in to returning his prize. Hell, he'd roll over in his grave before he ever thought about doing something that insane.

"Why are we having a wedding; I thought that you only wanted to sign the marriage papers?" Da Jeon enquired him as he grasped her hand in his. He lead them outside to his personal vehicle of the moment taking her to the passenger's side door.

"It's only to set the stage, my Dearest. Now let's go before we're late for our appointment because I hate being late." Jin Young smiled at her as he opened the passenger door for her. She got in and he shut the door for her. He strides to his side opening the door situating hisself in as well. He moved the car out of park switching the gears again to reverse before placing the car in to drive to speed off down the road.

The ride to the courts was a silent one as the guilt of what Da Jeon was about to do decayed her from within. She felt bad that she was being forced in to marriage with her bestfriend's Fiancée. But what was she to do after begging him all night to not go through with it.

She blushed at thought of him holding her last night as she argued with him about it. It was night time and they were preparing for bed. She thought that he would let her sleep in one of the guestrooms by herself. However before she could sneak her way to one of them he had tossed her over his shoulder taking her to his room instead.

She had tried to escape after he had flung her to his bed but when she reached the door she realized that he locked them inside his room. With no hope of escaping until the morning she sat down on his bed watching as he gathered their belongings for bed. He showered first then she did after that climbing in to bed with her back facing him because she knew that he wasn't going to sleep on the floor to satisfy her demands.

She had been shocked as he scooted closer to her pulling her in to his embrace from behind. She had tried but failed to remove his arms that wrapped around her petite waist. She finally gave in when he refused to budge and drifted off to sleep warm in his arms.

When they finally arrived at the courts she opened her door not giving him the chance too. She gawked at the huge towering court building as he came to her side placing one of his arms around her waist from the back. He lead her inside as the anxiety built deep within her.

From the inside of the building she felt even worse. She just couldn't do this to her bestfriend, they were like sisters, were they not? Without her notice Jin Young had already taken her to meet with the judge that would marry them.

"Is this the lucky young lady that decided to be stuck with you for the rest of her life?" the Judge said trying to tease Jin Young as soon as they entered his office.

"Yes, Uncle, it is." Jin Young replied smirking at the older gentleman letting his teasing words fall off his shoulders.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Uncle." Da Jeon smiled heartily as she bowed to him to show her respect.

"And she's so polite, a real keeper, Jin Young." the Judge returned her smile as he spoke to Jin Young.

"Anyhow, do you have the papers ready?" Jin Young questioned him as he placed his hand in Da Jeon, lacing their fingers together.

"Of course I do, here go you. Just sign your names and I will handle the rest." the Judge said as he grabbed a manilla folder from the top of his desk. Jin Young signed it first in neat handwriting, when he was done Da Jeon hesitantly penned down her own name on the line that read bride underneath it. Their witnesses' names had already been signed so they didn't have to them there to see anything.

"Is that all?" Da Jeon asked not really knowing that much what proper marriage was.Why would she when she didn't have a mother to teach her certain things a girl should know about. Sure, Mrs. Gohn had been sort of motherly towards her only telling her certain things that she felt that she needed to know but it still wasn't the same.

"Yes, that's all! Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Park! Now go forth and celebrate. Proudly show the entire world the love you have for one another!" the Judge cheered loudly bringing Da jeon from her thoughts causing her to jump back in fright.

"Really, Uncle, you're scaring my new Wife with your rambunctiousness. Come on, Mrs. Park. I'm going to drop you off back home because I have a meeting after this. Goodbye, Uncle." Jin Young hissed back as he squeezed Da Jeon's hand reassuringly.

"Goodbye, thank you for everything, Uncle." Da Jeon beamed while she squeezed his hand lightly in return.

"The pleasure is all mine, have fun together, kids!" the Judge replied back to them as they left.

Jin Young lead his new Wife out of the building and in to the car. He drove her home getting out of the car to help her out. Da Jeon got out of the car feeling worse than ever. She still couldn't believe that she was a married young woman now or the fact that her new Husband was supposed to marry her bestfriend that had disappeared.

Jin Young leaned in to his distracted Wife, who hadn't heard a word he'd been saying, kissing her left cheek to return her attention on him. Electifying shock coursed through her entire body from that one point on her body that recieved affection. She gawked at him like he had gone insane with lust or something.

"Go inside Mrs. Park. There's a surprise waiting for you and you must accept it. Or I'll be upset with you and never letting you step foot outside again." Jin Young chuckled at shaking his head at innocent young bride.

"Where are you going?" Da Jeon asked as he gently pulled her in to his arms.

"The meeting, remember?" Jin Young simply replied as she peered up at him with those brown eyes that he found so beautiful and becoming.

"Well you should go before your late..." Da Jeon muttered underneath her breath as the nervous tension built in her lower abdomen. He reluctantly released her from his embrace before uttering a word back to her.

"Look at you, already becaming the part of good Wife. I'll see you later tonight." Jin Young teased as he plants a kiss upon her right cheek this time. She watched as he left heer standing there alone. She waved to him as he sped off before entering the enormous mansion alone.


	6. 마피아 ||Mafia|| Five

Jin Young arrived at the Gohn Electronics Entertainment Conglomerate's building also known as GEEC. It was one of the more famous covers they had that the underground world only knew about. He got out of his car and headed in to the main building.

Every females' eye in there were gawking at his appearance. They had heard about his deal with the founder of the conglomerate but they had no idea of how young and handsome he was. Not that Jin Young was the type of guy to care about his looks that he would pay them any attention.

He walked past the reception desk without greeting the worker. He was a busy man with an even busier schedule. Especially since he was now a married man. He had a hot, who didn't notice that she was, new Wife waiting at home for him now.

He made his way to the elevator pressing the bottom to recieve an available one. The doors opened and people working at the conglomerate exit it as he gets on. The doors close with no one else to join him, he presses button to the floor that he desires to arrive on.

The elevator starts with a jolt slowly going up to his destination whilst he waited. When it hits the desired floor the elevator dings before opening it's doors. He walks out making his way to Mr. Gohn's office. Finding the door he opens it without knocking first and what he sees does not in least bit surprise him.

Mr. Gohn was sitting at his desk with his current mistress sitting on his lap laughing as he whispered in her left ear. She let soft annoying giggles that easily could be mistaken for moans out. Her rosy-pink blouse was opened at the top exposing a bit of her purple laced bra whilst she played with his black locks. Jin Young scoffed at the sight and how much respect the elder male held for his own Wife who was probably crying her eyes out every night because of him.

Mr. Gohn shamelessly brought his mistress to their joint company knowing full well that people would be talking about it. He obviously did not care about a scandal but what of his poor Wife. Even if he wasn't in love with her, didn't she deserve some form of respect.

If he wanted to cheat on her, he should've at least kept it out of the eyes of the public. Didn't he know that his actions now reflected on him as a man as well? He knew all too well this was another secret that they were trying to keep away from the girls but at this point would it even matter if it was a secret anymore. He was basically telling the entire world that he was an unfaithful man.

Feeling another presence in his office his mistress turned her head to the direction of the office door. She grasped from the sight of Jin Young whilst Mr. Gohn kissed her gently yet teasingly on the neck now gathering the elder male's attention as well. She quickly got up from his lap instantly going to fix her blouse before dusting her skirt off while leaning down to grab her bag.

She smiled at Mr. Gohn mouth-ing call me then slowly departing from room with excuse me leaving her almost perfect pink lips. Jin Young rolled his eyes at the scene annoyed with the situation. She brushed past Jin Young opening the door disappearing down the hall to direction of the elevators.

"So, Jin Young, what is this I am hearing of you taking Da Jeon as Bi Ma's replacement?" Mr. Gohn spoke, fixing himself up as well. Jin Young frowned at this question. Was he serious? Was he not promised a bride of the Gohn mafia family? One girl decided against the idea but another was free, so he took her. Wasn't that obvious?

"For starters, why are you bringing up my Fiancée? She has nothing to do with this business anymore- I got what I wanted and so did you. Why are you so worried about her?" Jin Young hissed, clutching his fists. He was trying to keep himself calm before he ended up doing something terrible that his Wife might never forgive him for.

"Can we stop playing these childish games Jin Young, I know that you know- how Da Jeon is connected to me-" Mr. Gohn preened, leaning forward against his desk clasping his hands together carefully eyeing Jin Young as he does. The man was a real peace of work, wasn't he?

"I do. You know what I think? I think that it's sick what you've done- doing to her now. Once she finds out, everything will be all over-" Jin Young grimaced. The thought of his one true angel breaking down in front of him one day made him all the more furious with her family- specifically her stepmother.

"And to prevent that from happening; I need you to return her back to me-" Mr Gohn said, cutting him off. He knew that he was upsetting Jin Young more and more with the words that he chose to communicate with. He could tell when a man was in love. And he was definitely without question and beyond a doubt, a man in love.

"Not on your life. The girl I was supposed to be marrying has disappeared and your weak excuse for men still haven't found her. I won't trade her in for the entire world... this meeting is done Mr. Gohn, good night..." Jin Young hissed not wanting to hear what else Mr. Gohn had to say.

He was beyond peeved, there was no way in either heaven or hell that he was going to just hand his Wife over to him. A man that didn't have the balls to even tell her the truth. He had to be kidding? Right?

"Think of what's best for her..." Mr. Gohn spoke once more as Jin Young turned to leave. Slamming the door to the office Jin Young left. What's best for her? What's best for her is for her to never be associated with her family ever again.

In a huff, Jin Young left the GEEC building getting in to his car. He drove home to his Wife exiting the car when arrived. He swiftly got out the car. He walked inside the mansion heading straight to their bedroom. When he opened the door he found his new bride sleeping on their bed without any sheets covering her.

As he leaned in to cover her up with the blanket he peered at what she was wearing. It was a small white short piece of cloth perfectly hugging her womanly curves in all the right places. Some people would call it a negligee or lingerie.

Damn, did she look so fuckable at the moment. Jin Young had never wanted a woman the way he wanted her, but he felt too overheated to deflower his innocent Wife. Plus he did not think she was ready for angry sex when she first hadn't experienced making love before. If he did that he'd feel worse about her first time than she probably would.

He finally rests the blanket over her peacefully sleeping form before striding to the bathroom to take a well-needed shower. After he showered he dressed leaving the bathroom drying his hair. He peered over at his sleeping Wife then he left their room heading to the guest bedroom to sleep. It didn't take him long to join her in slumber from where he was.

Early in the morning at two o'clock Da Jeon to woke to find that her Husband had not returned. She got out of the bed leaving their room without covering herself with her matching lace bedrobe. She walked down the hallway stopping at one of the guestrooms on her way to the kitchen.

She touched her hand to the knob twisting it to where she could silently crack the door. Why silently, she didn't know, she just had a feeling someone was sleeping inside that room. And to her surprise someone was sleeping on the bed.

With quiet feet she made her way to the bed gently gripping the blanket in her hand. She lifts it up to reveal her very much asleep missing Husband. He's sleeping like an angel in her eyes.

Suddenly the air came on and she was cold. She didn't like the idea walking back to their room to get warm in bed so she slipped on to the bed next him careful not to wake him up immersing herself in warmth. She giggled silently to herself. She knew that he'd be surprised to see her in the moring when he woke up. It was not long before his warmth helped her drift back off to sleep.


	7. 마피아 ||Mafia|| Six

Night had already fallen across the skies as people busied themselves with work or going home for the night. The air was thick yet cooling against the skin. Bi Ma sat on a bench in a park near were she was staying peering up at the night sky. She sort of wondered what was happening with Da Jeon for the moment.

She instantly felt a little guiltly of what she'd selfishly done. She knew that Da Jeon was the easily forgiving type- if the reason was right. Sure, one of her reasonings was right in her opinion, however the other reason was very much selfish... to herself... to Da Jeon...

Hey, it wasn't their faults that they were concieved in to a fucked up family. They were just tiny lifeforms stuck inside their mothers' bodies not knowing what the outside held them for yet. Gathering her broken mind back to pieces Bi Ma got up from the bench walking back home with her hands submerged in the pockets of the hoodie she was wearing.

She kept replaying the idea of telling Da Jeon the truth about her family inside her head but every time she had been ready to tell her she would stop. Da Jeon's probable reaction always stopped her. She was just too innocent and sweet of a girl to ruin selfishly like that.

If she told her, Bi Ma knew that girl would be a broken shell worse than she was at the current moment. She didn't want that for her sister no matter how much she hated her inside her heart of hearts. No one deserved that kind of pain... that kind of torment...She shouldn't be punished for what their had family done to the both of them. She did not need that guilt on her shoulders either.

Bi Ma decided just as she reached her apartment door that she'd make sure that she didn't carry their family's burden on her shoulders. She unlocked her apartment door turning the knob to walk in. She was greeted by the smell of the freshly made coffee she had made herself before taking a night scroll to think... to clear her mind of painful thoughts...

Did it work? No. Walking late at night didn't work. It did however help her to make up her mind. She strides in to the kitchen taking her time getting to the stove. She grips the handle of the coffee pot reaching for a coffee mug all at the same time. She tilts the kettle to its side allowing the hot contents to flow in to the mug filling it halfway.

Placing the kettle back upon the stove she adds creamer and a lot of sugar to it. Stirring it with a spoon before she begans taking a slow sip of the hot liquid. As the coffee makes it way down her throat it warms the inside of her up. She walks in to her living room sitting down upon her sofa turning on the TV to watch the newest episode of Running Man.

After drinking her coffee and watching the TV program Bi Ma fell asleep on the sofa not bothering to go to her bedroom to rest. By morning her back was hurting her. She slowly got up stretching her body as she stood up from the sofa. She waltzed sleepily to her bedroom making her way to her dresser.

She took out undergarments from her underwear draw before walking to her closet and grabbing herself a plain looking short light-brown dress. She had decided to dress it up with a dark chocolate belt, leather jacket, and matching ankle boots. Even if she was living on her own means she still loved to dress up.

She took her belongs with her heading to the bathroom to take a quick morning shower before finding herself work. After washing she dressed leaving her bathroom and entering her bedroom. She walked over to the side of the room were her nightstand stood with a turned off lamp on it.

In the full-length mirror next to it, she assessed her appearance placing her long caramel-colored hair in a messy side bun. She applied as little makeup as she felt that she needed before exiting her bedroom. Heading to the living room she grabbed her bag as she walked to the front door. She unlocked it opening it then closing it behind her.

She left her apartment making sure to lock the door behind her. She walked past the park heading to the nearest bus stop. She waited for a good twelve minutes before the bus arrived. She entered the transit as the door opened up.

She found a seat in the back. No one was hardly on except for a few people that were minding there own business. However only one person caught her eye. It was a guy sitting by himself apparently listening to music from his iphone.

He was handsome with prince-like features, dark hooded brown eyes above an almost perfectly shaped nose, and soft kissable looking lips. She went to sit next to him instead not really knowing why she was doing it. As the bus drove onward she would peer at him from time to time but he refused to pay her any attention.

When the bus made it to her destination she was weirdly sadden to leave him but she did anyways. She got off the bus walking down the sidewalk to the nearest cafe. It was looking for new imployment and she needed a job. Adding two and two together she filled out an application with them before leaving.

Whilst she continued to walk down the sidewalk she couldn't help but feel that someone was strangely following behind her. She sneakily peered over her left shoulder to see the guy from the bus following behind. At first glance it appeared that he was just walking to his own destination but with a more in depth thought she realized that she had been in that cafe for a good thirty minutes before she had left.

Fear quickly entered her fast beating heart as she tried to make it seem as if she hadn't noticed him following behind her. When she looked behind her again, her worse fears were true, he really was following her. With all her might she began to run as fast as her legs could carry her.

She thought that she would make it to next building but before she could, arms wrapped around her chest as a wet smelling handkerchief was placed against her parted lips. She blacked out as her kidnapper picked her up in his arms bridal style. He carried her off to an awaiting limo placing her inside before getting in as well.

When Bi Ma woke she was in a bed that wasn't hers with a headache she hadn't asked for. She peered around her surroundings as her head pounded in pure agony. Fear crept up the base of her throat as she realized that she was not were she supposed to be.

She was inside a huge bedroom on a bed that did not belong to her. She began to wonder if her father had managed to actually find her. She began to panic as she thought of all the different kinds of punishments her father would inflict against her before handing her over to Mr. Park.

"You are awake..." a unfamiliar male voice called out to Bi Ma breaking her from her frightening thoughts. She peered up searching for the person that held the voice. She was shocked to find that it was the exact same man that had been following her since she had left from the bus stop.

"Where's my father? He sent you to find me, did he not?" Bi Ma hissed, questioning him but all he did was weirdly smile at her. His smile sent tinglings down the length of her being. She moved around on the bed situating herself in a kneeling position as she assessed his appearance before her.

"I know not of your father Lady Gohn-" the stranger replied as he began to explain to her but she interrupted him in an very impolite manner.

"The who then who the hell are you to kidnap me?" Bi Ma angrily questioned glaring darkly at him.

"I am your future..." the man smirked at her knowningly. If his smile made her a little uneasy then his smirk did the job of making her entirely frightful with chills running up and down her spine.

Mark Yi-En Tuan grinned as he left her inside the room alone still sitting on her knees upon the bed. She was his and no one else was going to take her away from him. His lovely Bride-to-be. He couldn't wait to possess more than her person after they were married.


	8. 마피아 ||Mafia|| Seven

Bright sunlight entered through the window of the guest bedroom waking Jin Young up from his slumber. When he moved to get up he noticed that he wasn't alone. A female arm was wrapped tightly around his torso as he peered down stratching the back of his head in confusion.

The girl holding on to mixed about in her sleep pulling him back down as she snuggled in to him for warmth. Her face was covered by the blanket so he had to pull it away to see who it was that had sneaked inside the room with him last night to sleep. He was surprised to find his Wife was the girl and at the same time relieved. He didn't know what he'd done if someone had broke in to their home- only to sleep with him?

He leaned in placing a gentle morning kiss on her forehead before he rests his head against hers. He closed his eyes playfully waiting to scare his Wife because he knew that she would be waking up right after him. As she continues to sleep Da Jeon interwines their legs together for even more warmth.

The rays of the sun finally make their way in to her sleep ridden eyes fully waking her up. She moved her head so that she could glance up at the man that was her so called Husband. He was seemingly asleep as she reached a hand out to touch his smooth-skinned face.

She grinned widely whilst she traced his handsome features with the tips of her exploring fingers. Was it really so wrong to be falling in love with this incredible man? For her, yes it was- it was more selfish than wrong. He was supposed to have married Bi Ma not her.

She was about to withdraw her hand from tracing his soft lips when Jin Young grabbed it gently placing a chaste kiss upon her open palm. A jolt of electricity flowed through her body shocking all of her unknown senses. She didn't understand this power he was gaining over her but it excited her to no end.

When she looked in to his eyes she could see- no feel the pure desire within them. Her heart fluttered when he smiled that smile that sent chills coursing through her body all the way down to her toes. His eyes landed on her perfect lips.

The thought of kissing them had crossed his mind so many times now that he can't even begin to count. Pulling her closer to his body, his lips land on hers. Shocked in to stillness Da Jeon didn't respond to him at first. He was a little disppointed but not surprised. He was about to release her when she kissed him back pressing her body even closer to his.

She snaked her right hand in to his hair mashing they mouths together deepening the kiss. She had never felt like this before. This built up desire inside of her was tediously burning to the surface as their tongues danced to the fast beating of their hearts. She wanted more... she desire more... craved it... needed it... She didn't understand what was happening to her. Why was she feeling so hot all of a sudden?

Somehow along the way she found herself straddling him even though he was only wearing his boxers. She allowed his hands to explore all over her body. Underneath her, she could feel the bulge in his boxers getting bigger and harder as they kissed. She thought that she would every experience that after never having a boyfriend before in her life.

Did she want to be deflowered by him? She wasn't sure, she just wanted to be closer with him but the thought of betraying her bestfriend pulled her away from him. She pushed herself up with her hands climbing off of him and the bed to stand.

Fixing herself up right she made her way to the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She rests her head against the door from the other side placing her hand upon her still fast beating heart. She felt bad for leading him on- it wasn't her fault that she wasn't thinking straight. Plus his kiss was the reason this happened. Why'd he had to go and do that? Now she that she had to stay away from him until they found Bi Ma.

Jin Young sat up on the bed peering at the bathroom door with hooded eyes. He had enough of Bi Ma ruining everything for them even though she was nowhere around. He got of the bed walking to the bathroom he opened the door to find Da Jeon gazing at herself in the bathroom mirror.

He walked to her until he was close enough that he could wrap his arms around her protectly. He kissed her neck making her shiver as he used one of his hands to pull down the strap of her negligee. He planted a kiss there, teasingly biting her soft skin as he does.

She reluctantly released a moan because of it. He turned her to face him crushing his lips to hers. She placed her hands upon his broad hairless chest trying to push him away from her but she was slowly losing the battle for her control.

It wasn't that Jr. was trying to force himself on his inexperienced Bride- no he was trying make her selfish with her want- make her decide to take care of herself first without thinking about Bi Ma. She deserved to live for herself like Bi Ma chose to do. He broke the kiss picking her up bridal style in his embrace. She held on to him as he walked them over to the shower.

The glass door was already open so he just stepped in putting her feet on to floor of the shower as he slid the door in to place. He turned on the water not caring that it was cold. Da Jeon's negligee was soaking through as he pressed his body in to hers.

His lips connected to her neck trailing kisses up her jaw towards her soft pink lips. He kissed her on the lips lifting her up by her butt forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist whilst he deepen the kiss. He was happy to make her his without going too far. He respected his Wife enough to wait for that day when she would treasure him.

He let her feet touch the shower floor slowly as he bit by bit removed the lingerie that she was wearing on her now wet body. She was naked in front of his eyes yet he did not dare look down. He pulled away from her removing his boxers before reaching for the sponge and the shower gel. He began to wash his Wife who now had flushing cheeks whilst she tried to keep her eyes from looking down at his still erect maleness.

Jin Young paid his own desires no heed as he carefully washed every part of her, looking only at her beautiful nervous crimson face. When he felt that she was clean enough he turned away from her. He was about to wash himself off placing it against his own shoulder blade. He began to squeeze some of the soapy water from within it when Da Jeon placed her hand on top of his.

Peering behind him, he gawked at her full of awe as she began to help him wash consentrating on his back. Shaking his head he turned once more facing her, he smiled at his charming Wife pulling her confused form in to his arms. She could never figure out how much he loved and adored her. She was so simple in her ways that he did not want share her with anyone, especially with the world.

Her body went rigid at first but the longer he held her in his arms the weaker she became. She hugged him back wrapping her arms around his neck completely forgetting that they were still naked. He released her sliding the glass door open helping out of the shower.

He reached for one of the towels off the countertop wrapping it around her bust to let her dry herself off. She did the same for him wrapping a towel neatly around his own waist. On her tippy-toes she planted a sweet kiss upon his slightly parted lips shocking him once again.

He rests his lips on forehead holding her close to him. No matter what may happen in her life he knew that he would be there for her not as just her Husband or lover, but as her friend. Wasn't being friends important in a marriage?


	9. 마피아 ||Mafia|| Eight

Mr. Gohn sat in side his office alone after his appointed meeting with his future Son-in-law. The boy had feuled his anger that he had already been trying to keep to a minimum. Nevertheless he knew that his volcano would eventually erupt. Especially when he had a vanishing a daughter and an annoying Wife breathing down his neck.

God did he ever need a vacation. Why was living this life so hard? He had almost forgotten how he was so close to escaping living like this. He had not wanted to be the heartless man his father had grown to be. Heartless wasn't his nature. Dae Jeong had showed him that.

His beautiful Dae Jeong, the girl with the dorky nerd glasses, shy nature, and sweet words, the woman that stole his heart when he first met her. He could still remember the first moment they met like a repeating dream- the reason they had even crossed paths.

He had met her during high school. She was the school's smartest nerd- being a nerd does not always mean you are smart, it just means nobody -in the know- found a good enough reason to be bothered with you.

Anyways, she had long chocolate brown locks that went past her bottom, brown eyes that seemed to peer deep in to your soul with pink lips that he could control himself from kissing them swollen every time she pouted them at him. She had been an angel in his eyes... an angel that he had never wanted to part from.

He was walking down the hallway when all of a sudden some girl had crashed in to him. The books that she had been carrying fell everywhere. Of course at the time he had thought he was more important than most other people so when he stood up he had shouted at her whilst she tried to pick up her books.

He scoffed at her when she did not pay any attention to the words he was saying to her. Being the gentleman his mother had taught him to be he bent down helping her pick up the books. Apparently she was her English teacher's student helper and the teacher had asked her to carry the reading books they did not need back to the library.

Without peering up at him she stood up from the ground with half of the books in her hand. She removed a hand from underneath her stack of books signaling for him to give the rest of them back to her. Feeling annoyed with her at that percise moment in time, Seung Jo grasped her free hand in his dragging the stubborn girl to the library with him.

Dae Jeong was at a lost for words when she peered up at him. She had never expected the school's Kingka to be so kind as to help her. He dragged her to a bench in the grand courtyard forcing her to sit down beside him.

Dae Jeong glanced at him mumbling her thanks as she stood up to leave but he grabbed her hand keeping her from leaving his side. She peered down at him eyes instantly locking with his and when she had smiled back at him, Seung Jo's heart had skipped a beat for the first in his life. He was at a lost for words while he hurriedly hid his flushed face to the floor.

Dae Jeong was so innocent that she did notice how she had made him like her after that one day. After that, Seung Jo found himself planted to her side like glue. He refused to let her go or do anything by herself without his presence.

Still, she had not gotten the idea in to her head that he liked her or rather was in love with her. At least not until he had chose to confess his feelings for her to her. He had been sick that day when she had came over to feed him some porriage he had begged her to make for him because he loved her cooking.

She was in the middle of feeding it to him. Sure, he had been out of his mind drowsy with medicine but he was a man that knew his true feelings for the girl he was in love with. He had been floating in and out of consiciousness but he still could recall what he was telling her.

He still remembered how red her cheeks had become as he told her that he loved her and how much he wanted to make love to her until she screamed only his name. He had laughed coughing as she continuously chopped him with a pillow near his head from his perverted words. She would've never believed a word he was saying if he hadn't pulled her close to his chest whispering the words of love against her head.

That night Dae Jeong had cried replying 'I love you' back to him as he feel asleep as if she was telling a bedtime story. A few weeks in to their newly birthed relationship his father had called him in to his office to talk. A girl around his age was sitting there with her parents. She had been smiling at him but he ignored her glaring at his father.

He knew what the conversation was already about without his father having to utter even a word. In a rage he had went home after causing a major scene in front of his father's guests. He was a man in love and detemined to create his own destiny whether his father was apart of his life or not.

After leaving home he went out to buy his girlfriend an engagement ring. He went to her home throwing rocks at her bedroom window gathering her attention. Dae Jeong came to her window lifting it up whispering to him that she would meet him down the stairs at the back of the house.

He traveled to the back door and waited for her. When she came out she had jumped in his arms snuggling in to his embrace before he broke the hug. Holding the hand her wedding finger was on he got down on one knee asking her to marry him. He had never been more happy in his life than the moment she had agreed to become his Wife.

That night he took her to a hotel because she wanted him to be her first time. She had felt ready...ready to be loved by him forever... They made sweet love in their hotel room that night conceiving their first child.

Although they did not know that until they had already signed on the dotted line as Husband and Wife. They were happy to be expecting that little teeny tiny surprise that would become their whole world. Dae Jeong was the start of freedom at the time. He wasn't really thinking of the pain he would cause his Wife even though he knew that his father would never give him true freedom.

He hated his father for forcing them apart. If it hadn't been for him, his Wife would probably still be alive and apart of their daughter's life. What was worse after his forced divorce was that he had to lay with the woman he had chosen for him. It had been a nightmare. He cried the entire time thinking only of his precious Dae Jeong as he slept with her in the darkness.

When he found out that she was also carrying his child he hated her even more. Soon after that the disgust of seeing her face after what he was forced to do killed him within himself. He had never ran to his Ex-Wife so fast in his entire life. He had told her the truth crying in her arms as he did so.

He vowed after that to never leave her side again even if she tried to push him away. He loved her too much to let her go and that had been his selfishness. He had not wanted the woman he was in love with in the arms of another man while he was suffering within himself. It had been wrong to do this to her but he could not stop his selfish mind or actions for that matter.

And the day she told him that she may be the mother to their second child he had been jubilant about it. He had asked her to go see a doctor for proof but she refused in doing so in order to protect him from his own father. Even when she was sick she protected him from his father. On her deathbed she only asked him to do one thing and he had failed at that. He had let his Wife snake her authority in to him.

Not telling Da Jeon who he was to her hurt him deep inside. He knew that she was already suffering with the idea of never knowing her mother because she passed on from this fucked up world. And when he tried to get rid of Bi Ma to let her be another family's problem, she disappears leaving more pain on his baby girl's shoulders. Plus knowing how the Park mafia family worked he may never get his daughter back.

Sighing miserably Seung Jo came up with the conclusion to find Bi Ma before it was too late for Da Jeon to be saved. He would let hell freeze over before he'd ever let anything happen to her. Picking up his cellphone he dailed his second-in-command's number.


	10. 마피아 ||Mafia|| Nine

Mark sat alone at the bar inside his spacious duplex apartment. He picked up the shot glass downing its crystalline contents in one gulp. The liquid burned the base of his throat as his thoughts carried him away.

He had a girl locked inside his bedroom. A girl that belonged to a different mafia family. Specially one of the daughters of the boss, Gohn Seung Jo. Could taking her make them enemies? Yes. But did he care? No.

He had wanted Bi Ma for a long time and now that he had her he wasn't going to let nothing break them apart. She'd get used to the idea of being his Wife someday. He'd make sure of it. Hell, where else was she going to go.

He sure wasn't going to let her go back home to her family. She could just erase that idea from her mind right now if it was even in her mind. It wasn't like her father would let her return with open arms. No. He'd have her ass beaten to were she was put at the brink of death, just enough for her to remember where her place in the mafia was.

God, seeing her sleeping peacefully in his bed had his goddamn heart beating at a million miles per second. He thought it was crazy how one girl he never met before that day did this to him. Made him feel like a totally different being.

The thought of actually tasting that luscious looking flesh of hers drove him to his brink. After tomorrow he would have her underneath the palms of his hands rubbing her skin everywhere they wanted to go. He groaned inwardly at the thought of hearing her sexy moans as she clung to him for release.

He had never desired a woman like this before and it was slowly killing him, if possible. Which he thought it was very possible to kill him that way. Sighing he got up from the stool he was sitting upon straighting out his back as he stood. He started to leave to the bar grabbing the manilla folder off the cafe table in the living room area.

He went straight to his bedroom opening the door to find Bi Ma sitting on the bed. Her legs were hanging off the side as she peered down at the floor underneath her bare feet. Her gaze was so focus that it was becoming to him.

"What are you staring at?" Mark enquired to her stepping closer to the bed.

"My feet..." Bi Ma murmured under her breath not bothering to lift her head until he chose to speak again.

"I want you to sign this document Bi Ma." Mark simply stated to her. She glanced up at him like he was insane before gathering herself together. After all what goes around comes back around, doesn't it?

"It's a marriage license isn't it? You don't have to lie to me Mark. I'm a lot smarter than I look." Bi Ma sighed, peering at the documents in his hand.

"And a lot more selfish than you appear to be as well." Mark admittedly retorted to her. She was shocked to hear those words coming from a stranger's lips.

"What the hell do you know!" Bi Ma exclaimed at his choice of words. Had he been spying on her or something?

"Do not what me, Lady Gohn. Did you honestly think I wouldn't know what you did to your supposed 'bestfriend', hmm?" Mark ruminated, eyeing her carefully waiting for her reponse to his words.

"So... you know that we're really sisters?" she whispered asking him for confirmation. Her eyes stared at the floor once more. She didn't have the courage to see his eyes when he tells her the truth.

"Yes, so few people know that truth about that, including your almost Fiancé." Mark answered back, knowing how she was feeling at that very moment.

"Wow. I should've seen this one coming. To run away from even having to meet my almost Fiancé to being forced in to marriage by another. This must be Karma, huh, for what I selfishly did to my poor innocent elder sister." Bi Ma said taking a sharp intake of air in to her lungs. Did she still regret her decisions? No. At least she wasn't going to marry a man her father had chosen for her. Anyone else was a blessing sent from God himself.

"Whatever keeps you up at night-" Mark scoffed at her whilst she slumped her shoulders in pain. After she was married to Mark she was going to see her sister and apologize to her for ruining he life. Hopefully after all this time had passed she would still even consider forgiving her.

"I'll sign it, Mark, but I need you to do something for me in return." Bi Ma slightly smiled at him thinking of how his handsome features would look when he heard her next choice of words.

"When did this become a bargaining deal?" Mark jeered at her. Was she serious? Who told her that he would even listen to what she had to say? This wasn't a democracy, it was a monarchy where he wore the crown.

Thinking it over again, Mark decided to hear her out. He wanted hear what she had to ask- what she so demmanded of him before finally signing her everything over to him. With the swift motion of his right hand he told her to continue speaking.

"Make love to me Mark..." Bi Ma muttered shyly as her cheeks blazed a bright red. Not that she was a pure untainted virgin. Hell, she was a very practiced young woman. Don't get her wrong, she was only experienced because of a long time boyfriend she had as a teenager. And boy did he teach her a lot of things in bedroom that her parents would be ashamed to know about.

The idea of having sexual intercourse with Mark was a turn on. Even if she really didn't want to admit it to herself. Plus she had liked him from the moment she saw him on that bus a few days back. She wouldn't mind being underneath that man's controlling fingertips in the bedroom anyways.

"Are you sure about that because when I get that body of yours in my hands it's all over. There is no going back..." Mark explained in a whispering manner.

"I don't want to go back... I want to be stuck with you..." Bi Ma muttered underneath her breath to him her gaze locking with his as she peered up at him.

Bi Ma grasped the manilla folder in her hands removing the marriage license from inside it. She placed it down upon the end table near her which was now going to be her side of the bed once she signed her name on the dotted line. Mark extended his had out handing her the pen within it.

She took it from him signing her name in the spot for the Bride's name. There, it was done. She was officially Mark Yi-En Tuan's Wife. There was no going back from this now as Mark had said. She was now all his. He would turn their paperwork in to the courts tomorrow to have everything finalized making their marriage legal.

Dropping the pen from her hand, Bi Ma grabbed Mark by his hand pulling him in front of her. Her hands decided to feel for the man underneath the exterior. Mark glanced down at her just as she naughty licked her bottom lip. He had a strong build that she couldn't wait to feel with her fingertips flesh against flesh. She drew him down to her within the millisecond of a flash crashing her lips to his...


	11. 마피아 ||Mafia|| Ten

Lounging back on her sunchair in a sexy cut black swimsuit, Eun Hye hatched a plan for her daughter to return pride back to the Gohn family name. Gracing an elegently dark smile she removed the cellphone from the golden tray the maid held out to her. She straightened herself up as she fixed a hand through her brown locks.

She pressed the numbers to a person her Husband had no clue she knew of. Was it wrong to secure her daughter's future? To her not so much! The family's reputation depended on the Park family's power. With two grand forces colliding as one, what could be better than that?

She had a plan to be rid of her annoying stepdaughter. The girl had troubled her ever since Seung Jo had taken her in as his Ex-Wife's last desire. Just the sight of the girl drove her up the wall that was why she had hired Nannies or wet nurses to handle the girl's care over the years while she trained her own daughter to be better than her.

How the two became close friends still puzzled her mind. Especially since she had been poisoning her daughter's mind to hate her even without her knowing it. She told her that girls like her were commoners and inferior to their superiority.

She was proud when Bi Ma had started to believe her and slowly pull herself away from Da Jeon. However that was quickly short lived by the time they had found out that Bi Ma's grandmother, her mother, had passed away in her sleep one night a few years back. Bi Ma had went crying back to Da Jeon's kind open arms and it had sicken her to death.

Scoffing at just the mere thought of the girl, Eun Hye waited for the person to answer the phone. Her daughter's livelihood was too important to screw up. And she was not going to allow Bi Ma to screw up her own future.

"Hello..." came the other voice from the phone receiver. Pasting on her best smile Mrs. Gohn spoke to whoever it was.

Jin Young paced back and forth in his office. Across from him sitting on the lounge was Mark, a childhood friend of his that had moved to Korea a few mouths back. Beside Mark was his lovely new Wife, Bi Ma. She had asked Mark to bring her to see Jin Young to ask for his forgiveness.

Of course when he saw her with Mark he was shock more than pissed off. He couldn't be angry with her for that long, if it wasn't for her disappearing act he would not be married to the woman of his dreams right now. His only problem with them showing up was that Da Jeon would see them and he didn't want to upset his Wife. Not with the presence of the exact woman that had brought them together.

"I can't let you see her, Bi Ma. You have got to understand that we are making the best of our situation. If she sees you, she'll feel guilty about having her own happiness again and I can't allow that to be-" Jin Young preened scowling at the idea of his Wife feeling guilty. In his eyes, she did not deserve to feel that way. She shouldn't ever feel like that.

"Why? I just want to apologize to her. I've been selfish and Mark has brought me to a point where I can't runaway any-" Bi Ma tried to explain to him, but her Husband decided to cut her off.

"You don't have to worry about that, Jin Young. We are married and she's pregnant with my child." Mark said wrapping an arm safely around Bi Ma pulling her closer to his side.

"Well then, everything should be straight from here?" Jin Young quizzically asked just at the moment the door to Jin Young's office opened up with the cheerful voice of his Wife, Da Jeon.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know what you wanted to eat for lunch so I made a lot of food just in case. I'll stay and eat it with you, if you want-" Da Jeon said as she entered her Husband's office. She was at a lost for words when she peered up to see the smiling face of her Husband. She had not expected to be greeted with the face of Bi Ma and an unknown man.

"Da Jeon..." Bi Ma whispered whilst they all stood up to greet her. Da Jeon took a few steps back unsure of what she was seeing. She looked to her Husband for comfirmation. Jin Young gave her a look that told her she was not seeing things.

"Bi Ma! Are you alright? I was worried sick about you!" Da Jeon worriedly whined as she ran up to her best friend pulling her in to the safety of her embrace.

"Yes. I'm alright! Please calm down. Da Jeon... this is Mark Tuan... my Husband... and I'm pregnant! Surprise!" Bi Ma beamed, holding her sister closer in her embrace. She was happy to have her sister with her again.

"So you won't be mad when I tell you that..." Da Jeon pulled away from her hearing those words with a shock expression before speaking.

"We're married as well." Jin Young proudly stated walking up behind Da Jeon leaning his head in the crook of her neck without holding her.

"And you're happy with that, Da Jeon?" Bi Ma asked trying to make sure her sister was okay with her situation. A situation that she had put her through.

"Yes, thank you sister. I forgive you for leaving because without you I wouldn't be able to have Jin Young in my life. Congratulations on the new baby." Da Jeon beamed happily wrapping her Husband's arms around her petite waist.

"So we can agree that we are all happy with our current marital situations?" Mark said wonderingly smiling at his own Wife as Bi Ma thanked her sister for her congratulory words.

"Mr. Gohn might have a problem with that however- Bi Ma don't you think it's about time you and Da Jeon have a private heart to heart talk- about the truth?" Jin Young sighed as Da Jeon tensed in his arms.

"What are you talking about, Jin Young?" Da Jeon asked bewildered not really understanding what he was saying to Bi Ma.

"Come on, your going to need to sit down when we chat." Bi Ma said leaving her Husband's side. She grabbed Da Jeon's wrists pulling her from her Jin Young. Bi Ma led Da Jeon out of the room by the hand leaving their Husbands to discuss the situation dealing with their father.

It was going to be a long night on Jin Young's part considering the fact that his Wife would now know the truth of her family. He had a feeling that Bi Ma was going to leave out the part where she had always known the truth since they were younger. There was no denying that fact.

He knew that she would do that in order to keep her relationship with her sister and he didn't blame her. Plus their parents still didn't know that Bi Ma even knew the truth which was going to help her out with that little white lie. Shaking the thoughts away from his mind Jin Young sat behind his desk.

Mark sat in a chair in front of it crossing his leg over his other knee in a manly manner. Jin Young released a nervous sigh as he worried about his Wife. Snapping back to reality, they began their conversation breaking through the silence their lovely wives had created after they had left the office.


	12. 마피아 ||Mafia|| Eleven

Bi Ma had lead her sister to a little restaurant across the way from where Jin Young's office building was called Faerie Tale. She had been mentally preparing herself for the conversation they were about to have. She didn't know where to start or how to begin. She was panicking on the inside and once again Da Jeon could read her just like an open book.

"What's wrong, Bi Ma? You look spooked. I mean, whatever you have to tell me can't be that bad. Right?" Da Jeon asked standing up to fix the hem of her dress.

"It could be. No. It is." Bi Ma frowned to herself. Everything they thought was the truth- were all lies. Now Da Jeon would share in that knowledge with her.

"Da Jeon you're my birth sister... my father is your father..." Bi Ma spoke again. Da Jeon was puzzled. She did not know the truth of her real father or mother since birth. How can this be true?

Da Jeon fell to her knees in electricity as the tears of her hopelessness began to fall from her eyes. No... this was not happening to her... not when she felt whole again. Mr. Gohn was her birth father. How could he do this to her life? Why did he not want her? So many different questions swam around inside her head.

"H-how is-s that-t p-possible?" Da Jeon stuttered her question out. Da Jeon could remember how told her that her father went away along time ago due to her mother's wish on her deathbed. People were starin in their direction and Bi Ma didn't like that one bit. She stood up helping her distressed sister from the floor in to the seat she should've taken when they first arrived to the restaurant.

"Your mother, Dae Jeong was our father's first love. He had married her in secret. He was trying to break ties with our family's mafia. When his father had found out what he had done, he gave father a choice bewteen dying together or divorcing your mother." Bi Ma began to tell her sister most of the real story leaving the parts that would hurt the most as best she could.

"Your mother broke down taking the offer of divorce because she did want her father to die because of her and months later when your mother was pregnant with you, they brought her to the wedding ceremonial. Forced her to watch the man she was in love with marry another woman in front of her very eyes." Da Jeon eyes were flowing a river of tears by her every word. She almost wanted to stop talking but she had to get everything off her chest. It was crushing her like a heavy weight.

"Father was there when you were brought in to the world a legal child of the Gohn mafia family. You can go to the courts yourself to confirm it. Your listed by your birth name, Gohn Da Jeon. You are the legitimate heiress of GEEC." she finished speaking allowing Da Jeon to continue asking her questions.

"Is my mother still alive?" Da Jeon finally had courage to ask. She was steadily breaking down inside. Everything thought was in perfect order never really was.

"No... I'm sorry..." Bi Ma whispered beneath her breath loud enough for only her sister to hear her because other people in the estbalishment were being noisy.

"How did she die?" Da Jeon whimpered back a reply in a voice full of anguish.

"She thought that she was with child again. She had an Ovarian Cyst within her lower abdomen. It had caused swelling or bloating that she precieved as her stomach naturally stretching permit room for the supposed baby. Our father was distraught when she passed away from her sickness." Bi Ma explained, hating the pained look written across her sister's features.

"How long have you known all this?" Da Jeon asked curious to her newly found out sister's response.

"Recently- that is why I've been trying to get in contact with you for so long. Da Jeon I want- no I need you to forgive me for what I let happen to you. I'm so very sorry." Bi Ma replied back almost too sincerely but enough to be believable on her part.

"Why are you apologizing? I don't blame anything that's happened on you. If you had not disappeared on me I would not be with the man that I love right now- so thank you for that, Big Sis." Da Jeon added seemingly believing her sister's carefully chosen words. Da Jeon beamed at the word Sis, it was so weird to say that her bestfriend had been her baby sister all of this time.

"I think we should head back. Our Husbands are probably panicking right about now. Knowing Mark he probably filled Jin Young in on everything Gohn related by now." Bi Ma chuckled trying to lighten the mood whilst Da Jeon wiped the tears from her face.

"I guess your right. Leg's go. I hope the dummy left me something to eat from lunchtime." Da Jeon brokenly smiled whilst they got up their table to leave the restaurant.

That night Da Jeon went to see her father. Or tried to in order to confront with the new knowledge she had acquired from her baby sister however she meets with her stepmother instead without even stepping foot inside the mansion. She could see the hate and disgust pouring out the woman standing before. Her breath reeked of the expensive wine and liquor she had been drinking. There was a wine glass in her left hand while glared at her.

"You're a selfish greedy power hungry fiend to her own baby sister, just like your bitch of a mother was to me. Money and power are the only things that your kind are after-" Mrs. Gohn hissed her rage at the girl. Her hatred for the girl was immense. It had been since the day she met her that was why she had Seung Jo send her off to live with Mrs. Seon.

"Is that how you really feel about me, Eun Hye?" Da Jeon whispered her question out, hissing her name in sorrowful ire, too shocked that she had even said that to her in the first place. She had no idea how much Bi Ma's mother actually disliked her but shouldnn't been surprised at all, the woman was a complete bitter mess.

"What do you think? Your selfishness ruined Bi Ma's life. Have you no self-respect?" Mrs. Gohn interrogated the poor girl. She wanted to make her feel vast guilt for what she had done to her daughter's future.

When the girl was younger she did not want the girl affecting her or Bi Ma's life anymore, yet Seung Jo kept bringing the girl around to be their daughter's companion. That all she was. Bi Ma's companion. She would never except her as her daughter's birth sister. She'd kill her before she ever does.

"It wasn't my fault?" Da Jeon sighed in exasperation defeat lacing her soft voice.

"Then whose is it? My daughter's- I would hope someone who calls herself her bestfriend wouldn't think so low of her." Mrs. Gohn scowled at her, hatred written upon her expression.

"I didn't choose this for our lives!" Da Jeon yelled back infuriated by her abrasive words.

"And yet, you still stayed with him- your powerful fiancé, knowing that he really belongs to Bi Ma!" Mrs. Gohn glowered her retort glaring at the girl. Da Jeon was glad that the witch didn't have a clue that they had already married. That would make things even more of a mess then it already was.

"I couldn't just leave! It would have made things more complicated for your damn Husband!" Da Jeon shouted not getting why she was showing her so much anger and hatred for something out of both of their control.

"Yes, my dear Husband's life would be even more miserable but at the same time, Bi Ma deserves what is rightfully hers- do you not agree?" Mrs. Gohn seethed in return.

"If that's what we agree upon, then yes. Goodnight Mrs. Gohn." Da Jeon said as she left the Gohn's residence heading home. No... she would not consider herself a daughter of Gohn Seung Jo. Hell could freeze over first and her mind will still remain the same. She will forever be a Chae...


	13. 마피아 ||Mafia|| Twelve

_BANG! Da Jeon stood there riddled with shock. The shock that she had just been shot. She glanced down at her lower belly were the bullet had hit watching as her own blood began to stain her white wedding gown._

_She fell to her knees just as Jin Young cought her from behind in his arms by her slender waist. She started to relax against him acknowledging in the fact that she would leave the earth safe in her Husband's arms. Jin Young cradled her close to him as cold tears of sorrow fell from both of their eyes._

_"I'm sorry that you met someone like me, Jin Young..." Da Jeon slightly coughed a bit when she spoke._

_"No! You don't get to apologize because you are going to make it." Jin Young cried holding her hand tightly in his grasp._

_She gazed at him with eyes full of love reaching out her free hand to touch his cheek. She smiled softly before she whispered a few last words, "I love you..."_

_Jin Young had heard her. Had felt her draw her last breath to his aching heart. He stood up with his lifeless Wife gathered in his arms. He started walking to nowhere in particular. She was gone._

Da Jeon woke up with a fast beating heart. She touched a hand to her to calm herself down. She peered at the side of the bed next to her. Jin Young was there but he was still sleeping. She sighed in relief that she had not awoken him.

It was only a dream yet it had seem so real. A terrible nightmare. Hopefully having nothing to do with what was to come. She got up from the bed and got ready to go to the doctor with her sister.

Bi Ma stood in front of her bedroom mirror staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed for her very first checkup with her doctor. She turned to her side imagining what her side profile would look like after a few months have past. It's a scary thought to know that she will be a mother. That another living being was inside of her.

She was nervous and she was excited. This was both her and Mark's first child. Thinking of Mark now. Mark had to go to work this morning that was her sister was going to the doctor with her instead of him. She was sad about it at first but the more she thought about it the more she understood. He had to work to take care of his family. Without money rolling in, that would be an impossible goal.

She place a gentle hand over her belly just as the doorbell began to ring. Smiling she left the bedroom to answer the door. She unlocked the door and opened it. Da Jeon stood at the other side with a smile gracing her lips.

"Are you ready for today, Mama Bear?" Da Jeon asked as Bi Ma grabbed her jacket and bag from the front closet.

"As much as I can be. Let's go." Bi Ma retorted whilst she grabbed on to Da Jeon's arm. They shut the door and locked it then they left for her doctor's appointment.

Once they arrived in to the doctor's office they were automatically taken to one of the patient rooms to await Bi Ma's doctor.

Bi Ma laid back upon the table as Da Jeon sat by her side in the chair next to the table. They waited for her doctor to enter the room. A few minutes later her doctor finally arrived.

"Can you please lift up your blouse little bit for me, Mrs. Tuan?" her doctor asked as he looked over her chart information.

"What is this appointment about today, Dr. Wang?" Da Jeon asked as Bi Ma lifted up her blouse showing her pale skinned stomach to her doctor to use in his examination.

"The goal for today is for us to basically see how she is coming along and if she can actually carry her child to full term." Dr. Wang answered her question as he smeared a clear looking gel upon her bared stomach. It was cold to the touch at first back that was suddenly forgotten when the doctor placed the ultrasound transducer over her gelled stomach moving around over the soft skin.

"What are you looking for doctor, because I can't see a thing on that screen?" Bi Ma asked while they gazed at the screen showcasing the inside of her womb.

"I'm trying to locate the area in which your baby has chosen to dwell. Oh, their it is!" Dr. Wang retorted as he continued to move the transducer over stomach, "Do see that little white area just below your navel?"

Bi Ma plainly said, "Yes."

Dr. Wang smiled, "Well that is your baby, Mrs. Tuan. And everything looks great. You're going to do a great job carrying your child to full term. Remember to eat right and continue to take care of yourself."

Da Jeon stayed silent at her little sister's side. Her eyes focusing in on the white of the screen that depicted her little niece or nephew. Tears of happiness flowed from her eyes. She was happy for her sister and for Mark. They were going to be amazing parents if she had anything to say about it.

Bi Ma exclaimed with her own happy and relieved tears falling from her eyes, "Thank you so much doctor!"

Dr. Wang chuckled before he left the room to get a handle on her paperwork, "Don't think me. It was all you. I'll go take care of your paperwork and then you can go home."

A few minutes later they were out of there with a list of the foods Bi Ma could and could not eat. They stayed out shopping for ingredents to make lunch for their respective Husbands. Then made their way over to the office to share it with them along with Bi Ma's news from the doctor.

When lunch time is over Da Jeon decides to leave but Bi Ma chooses to stay with her Husband too happy and excited to do anything else. So with a smile directed to them she quickly kisses her Husband and left the building to head home. Once she was home she stood in front of the door searching her handbag for her house keys.

She so immersed in her search that she didn't sense anyone behind her. She let out a happy giggle once she finally had a gasp on her house keys. By the time she had her keys out in the open someone had already came up behind her. A hand went over her mouth with a cloth wet with chloroform effectively knocking her out.

The stranger caught her as she fell lifting her up in to her his arms. He walked down the path leading to his car popping up the trunk with his motion by using his foot. The trunk opened up and he placed her listless body inside. Then he slammed the trunk close and got in to his car, cranking up the ignition and speeding off in to the distance like he just hadn't kidnapped someone at all.


	14. 마피아 ||Mafia|| Thirteen

Office hours are over by the time Jin Young heads home after another long day at work. A soft smile sliding in to place over his lips. His Wife was probably at him awaiting his return with a private dinner for the two of them.

Of course he knew of her day spent with her sister. Yes, he knew what some of that entailed. A doctor's visit for Bi Ma. He understood that the sisters needed the allotted time to fix the relationship that they still had.

Soon he arrived home turning the engine off and getting out of his vehicle, he looked the doors before making his way up the path leading to his home. Standing at his front door, he was about to take his house keys but stops once his wallet falls out of his suit jacket's pocket instead. So with an annoyed huff, he reaches down to pick his wallet up only spot another set of house keys on the ground next to it.

At that sight of it, panic starts to settling in to his stomach. He stands up straight once more taking out his own keys like he was before then he opened the door with it leaving his wallet and the keys where they lie. Hastily, he entered their home searching for his Wife whilst calling out her name. He does this enough times to make sure she isn't hiding just to surprise him but after awhile his gut feeling tells him that something really was wrong and that his Wife was nowhere to be found.

His mind wanders around within his head looking for a perfect explanation for their situation but all he can come up with at the moment was the fact that Da Jeon's father wanted her returned to him. So that was where his thoughts go before he can rationalize and consider all angles. At that notion, he leaves home without calling the proper authorities heading over to the Gohn's residence. And without direct authorization he enters the Gohn household.

Seung Jo is sitting in his office on the phone with one of his business solicitors when Jin Young storms in. He's so immersed his conversation that he hasn't no chance to react before Jin Young is by his side snatching the phone from his hand and ear, slammering it down upon the receiver effectively ending his phone call. Stunned, Seung Jo glares up at Jin Young in outrage but before he can say anything to that affect, Jin Young speaks first, "Where the fuck is she?"

Seung Jo simply asked, "Who is this she that you are even talking about?"

Jin Young angrily snarled, "Don't play games with me, Seung Jo. I want her back right now!"

Seung Jo said as he leaned back in his office recliner, "But I don't understand what you are asking of Mr. Park. Please enlighten my confused mind."

"I know that you took Da Jeon. You had your men take her right from under me when you knew that I would never give her back to you!" Jin Young retorted, grimace hard upon his face s he stared at his Wife's biological father.

"So are you telling me that my daughter is missing and you think that I have something to do with that? Is that assumption correct, Mr. Park?" Seung Jo inquired with the quirk of his eyebrows.

Jin Young monished, voice turning hard as he spoke once again, "Don't. Just tell me where my Wife is."

Seung Jo stated, sarcasm laced within his tone, "Oh, I would if I knew where she was, but unfortunately for you, I do not. Which brings me back to your use of the word Wife. I was under the impression that you were engaged not married. So that may be why she left. My Da Jeon may have realized what a mistake she'd made in choosing to be with you."

Jin Young easily cautioned him, "She would've never done that! I am her legal Husband. She was finally happy with me, instead of being in Bi Ma's shadow all of the damn time. She had her own life, her own happiness outside of you and your mess of a family. The family your own Wife made her feel like she wasn't even apart of every chance she got. But let's not get started on who the true heir of your family really is. Wouldn't want to ruin your public image, now would we?"

Seung Jo hissed back out, "Are you threatening me, boy?"

Jin Young warned him in return, storming out of the older man's office heading outside, "I don't have to, Seung Jo. So don't test me. Your family could end up as scraps at the bottom of my shoe and I don't even need my allies to make sure of that. Call me when you find a lead. I don't want the police involved and neither do you. Good day, Mr. Gohn."

Leaving the Gohn estate after their so called arguement, Jin Young takes his mobile phone out to place a call with Mark and Bi Ma in order to notify them of his current situation. So after making sure that the both know what is going on, he began to search for her with the help of his top most trusted people. He just had to find his Wife! Whether she was dead or alive. And he would do it.

In that interim as Jin Young did all of that, once Da Jeon had finally woken up, she found herself in what appeared to a small closed in space. She wasn't sure what she was in. She just knew that she wanted to get out of it.

She knew that she had been kidnapped but for what reason was not sure of. Her head is throbbing in pain from being unconscious for way too long. Her legs feel cramped and her heart rate was spiraling out of her control.

She lets the silence of the area that she was probably trapped in slowly surround her as she listened out for any other sign of human life. She had to get out of there. Needed to find a way to escape from out of the prison she was now trapped in. Even so she heard nothing until the place that she was stuck in was opened up to her allowing her kiddnappers to peer down inside at her but she still could not see them. And that terrified her a great deal.

The area she was in, was brightly lit. Oh so very bright. To which the lights only served to hurt her head even more but she had to get herself to focus somehow. She had to pull herself together or she would never be able to excape from her captures. So she blinked her eyes clear until it could take in the bright lights of her surroundings.

Slowly she began gulping down air in to her buring lungs and saliva down her dry throat as she listened for any footsteps leading towards her prison. When she finally heard them, it was by the clicking of heels. Shockingly, whomever this person was, they were a female.

The heels have stopped their clicking, letting Da Jeon know that the woman has ceased walking. At that notion, her fear intensifys tenfold. She doesn't know what is going on. Why this is happening to her. All she remember is standing at the front door to her home with Jin Young and then there is nothing else, but the woman finally speaks and all of her other thoughts completely melt away,

"I want her beatened and tortured until she is brought to the brink of death, barely able to remember her own name."

From that voice alone she learns that what is happening to her was not a random occurance, because the female was her sister's very own birth mother. Gohn Eun Hye. Horror fills her entire being at this newly discovered knowledge.

Then one of the men working for the evil witch abruptly reaches down in to her entrapment. He immerses his hand within her long hair pulling her up by locks until her upper body is revealed and she is sitting up in a crate of some sort. And before she can voice her opinion on being rudely mishandled the man's hand comes down upon the side of her already aching head efficaciously knocking her out once again.


	15. 마피아 ||Mafia|| Fourteen

Watching her Husband hang up the phone after his frantic conversation with Jin Young as they stood inside of his office, Bi Ma feels as if her entire world is sinking in around her. She instantly breaks down in to hysterics, scared and worried tears, walking over to the sofa nearest to her taking a seat upon it. Still not believing what Jin Young had just told them. To her, it couldn't possibly be true.

Her sister just cannot be gone. Kidnapped. Taken away. In danger. Alone and afraid.

She stays that way for awhile. Trying to gather all of his wits back in to one place so that she can think. So that she can use her brain. She paced the office until she can figure everything out. And in the next instance, Mark is right there sitting next to her. Holding her in his arms, consoling her as much as she would allow him to.

When she finally manages to herself back in to place once again, her thoughts were in one direction. A direction that she wished it'd never come to, but it did. Jumping up from the sofa, she grabs her purse from off her Husband's desk before storming out of his office. With a confused Mark lagging behind her, trying to keep up with her.

With a quick shout to his secretary about closing the building early for a family emergency, they leave the building and get in to his car. Not without groading on his part from how distressed Bi Ma looked right then. He followed her to her vehicle, getting inside just as she revived the engine to life. Tears steadily flowed from her eyes as she drove out the parking area, speeding down the road.

Her mind was racing. She had to find her mother. She had so many unanswered questions that she already knew that answer to. God, she hoped that she didn't know the answers to them. Because if she did, then shit was really about to go down.

Thoughts like that had her breaking all of the road laws as she sped down it in order to get to her destination in a hurry. And when she got there, she quickly placed the car in to park and turned off the engine. However, before she could open her car door, Mark stopped her. His hand placed upon her shoulder.

She knew what he was trying to do, but she was not going to concide to him. Not when her sister was still out there. Sure they had no idea if whether she was alive or not. They just wanted her home. She deserved to be home with them- with Jin Young. Glaring at him, she removed his hand and got out of the car slamming the door behind her.

She ran up the steps leading to her parents' home. Using her old house key to get inside. Once in she ran about the house to try and find her parents.

She only found her mother. And that is only when she went outside to the back of their house. She found her lounging by the poor in a white two piece, a sun hat on her head and sun glasses over her eyes. Eyes that she knew where closed, but she also knew that her mother could hear her as plain as day when she spoke, "What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Sister?"

Gohn Eun Hye tauntingly mused, "Well, isn't it my lovely runaway daughter and her beau."

Bi Ma hissed, her impatience shining through once more as she stood a few paces away from her mother's sitting position on the lounge chair near the house pool, her Husband standing at her back, "Do not try to play your little mind games with me mother. It's very unbecoming of you."

Eun Hye enquired with a chuckle taking her sunglasses off and placing them upon the table next to her, "What makes you think that I had anything to do with that harlot's little disappearing act?"

Bi Ma sneered back at her, "You are the only one that hates her enough to do something like this to her. Besides that you have the means and the connections to which it can be done. Face it mother, I know it was you who organized this plan. You can't deny it."

Eun Hye scoffed in return, sitting up in her lounge chair when she does, "I can, when you have no proof. It's just your word against mine. What truth can you build off of that knowledge? Let me help you out dear, the answer is nothing."

Bi Ma warned, her anger with her self-centered and self-absorbed mother rising by the minute, "You can take this for a game now, mother, but what will you do when your conspirators trade on you in order to live once Jin Young gets ahold of them? Do you think that they will side with you or choose the little bit of remaining life that Jin Young will a lot to them just to ram you through? How do you think this will go in the end? You took the Park Mafia family's Head Mistress away from them, you took away Park Jin Young's Wife. Do you actually think you can get away with that? No, did you ever think you would really get away with that, because if you did, then you are a fool. And you will surely die. So why don't you do all of us a huge favor and let her go right now, while you still can. Or do you want the entire Gohn and Lee families to be completely eradicated? Starting with you, my sweet dear mother..."

Eun Hye happily mocked her daughter, a perfectly arched eyebrow perked up in unintimidation, "Oh, sweetie, you can try to scare me in to confessing all you want, but I had nothing to do with that bitch's unfortunate disappearance. Tell me this, sweet daughter of mine, why would I risk it? Why would I try and get rid of a thorn that's been in my side since the birth of her mother now, knowing full well that all conclusions would point back to me? Only a fool would do that? And I, my dear, am no fool. So leave my house at once before I have the two of you hauled out of it. Hope you find your missing relative, darling. Bye bye now!"

After hearing her mother say that she turns away from her taking her Husband's hand in to her grasp, dragging him back out of the house with her now more determined than ever. Now she has more proof that her mother was behind this. She just needs to find one of her mother's followers.

She knew that they would be people that both of her parents would trust at the same. And knew that was a very limited pool of people. She kept those thoughts to herself until they were out of the house and out of her mother's ear range. She smiled to herself. She had an idea for a plan. She needed her poor confused Husband's help to enact upon it.

"Mark, I need you do something for me." Bi Ma disclosed both slowly and suddenly to her quiet Husband. To be frank about it, Mark had been silent the entire time. Allowing her free reign as she rampaged, only giving her moral support in the background now that she honestly thought about it.

"Yes, anything you ask of me, sweetheart. What is it?" Mark offered back in response as they approached his Wife's vehicle.

"Call Jin Young and get him to call my father." Bi Ma enlightened her Husband, clarifying a little bit of her plan to him.

"Why? What are you not telling me?" Mark probed, confused by what she was asking him to do for her.

"That father is the key to my mother's defeat. Call Jin Young now. Get him to ask my father about the men both him and my mother trust with their entire lives." Bi Ma explained a little bit more of her plan to him in order to clear up his basking confusion.

"And then what happens after that?" Mark questioned, understanding where she was coming from now.

"We bring them in for questioning of course." Bi Ma callously resolved, eyes blazing in darkness as a resolute smile makes its way over her lips.

So in the, Mark did as he was asked, pressing call and dialing Jin Young's number. The phone rang for a mere few seconds before Jin Young picked up the call. He was out almost out of breathe and hysterical with his worry but amazingly Mark still got through to him. He relayed the infromation he was told to.

Jin Young hangs up the phone immediately afterwards. He's trying to calm himself enough to call his Father-in-law. Once he feels that he has managed to somewhat pull himself together, he calls the man and Seung Jo answers on the first ring, "Jin Young?"

Was all Jin Young asked of him after he had opened his mouth to speak, "What infromation was you tell me about the men both you and your trust with your entire lives?

Seung Jo solemnly replied, an implied 'just get my daughter back' hinting within his wary tone, "Everything..."

After he gets the information that he needs, he calls Mark back on his way outside to his car. He now knew where his Da Jeon was. He picked up Mark and his people along the way. He was going to rescue his Wife.

It didn't take long for them to finally arrive to their destintion. It's a large building, a long deserted warehouse. It was an imposing edifice. His gaze falls to the three guards dressed in all black that are surrounding the sides and entrance to the construct with deadly weapons encasing their bodies and in their hold.

His anger flared it's ugly head once again. He already knew what valued ware it was that they held and were guarding inside of the building. He took in deep breaths. He had to calm himself back down. So that he didn't mess this up. He only had one chance to get this right or it was Da Jeon's life. And he could not afford to lose the love of his life. He'd die if he does.

He looks to Mark and their men, directing them to their posts with the gesture of his hands. They had quicly made up a plan right before they had arrived to the warehouse. One that he hoped would work considering the fact that it was conceived on such short notice. Nevetheless on his count, their men stealthily took out the guards then made sure the areas were clear before he or Mark approached them.

They entered the building and carefully cased their surroundings before exploring the place a bit more. The structure was at least three stories inside. There was two stairways leading up the building, no elevator was in sight which was shocking for what they all coud slightly make of the floor plans.

Mark and his men took the right, he took left with his own. The fire still raging within him continuously encouraged him to find his Wife with a lucid head. And at the thought of her, he prayed that she was alive. More than alright, because he already knew deep within himself that she would not come out of this completely unscathed.

On the second floor of the construct, they scanned every open and closed area there before moving on when no sign of human life was effectively register. They made their way up to the next floor only ceasing all movement at the sounds of a female's increasing and ululating wails of pain. All too sudden adrenaline pumped straight through Jin Young's veins and he saw nothing but red.

A fierce deep seated red. His anger forethought in his mind before he was on the move again. After that everything happened in whirlwind. Too fast to be considered a blur of things, yet not fast enough for the anguish, pain, and torture those bastards had subjected Da Jeon to for him. Yet, in the end, he left that place carrying Da Jeon still alive and breathing within his arms. So he called that alone a victory all on its own.

A few days later, Da Jeon wakes up in the hospital to the sounds of heavy breathing and beating of machines with Jin Young sitting down next to her on a chair in her room whilst still holding her hand. She thankfully was not in any pain after awakening, but she admittedly feels completely numb all over from the morphine that the nurses gave her earlier that day. She turns her gaze away from her Husband's face towards her room door and lets out a soft gasp of surprise from in between her dry parted lips.

Gohn Eun Hye is standing in the doorway to her room. An expression of pure untainted disgust still written across her features, but she doesn't say anything. No, she doesn't speak a word. Doesn't really get a chance to before Da Jeon is speaking three unusually simplistic words to her in soft whisper as not to wake Jin Young up by her speaking,

"I forgive you, Eun Hye..."

Eun Hye's expression changes from disgust to shock to a deep seething grimace in such a quick succession, it was almost baffling to see it happen. A dark glint now blazing brightly within her eyes as she huffed, then turned on her heels, and departed from the room in a furore. This was not over! Not by a long goddamn shot!


	16. 마피아 ||Mafia|| Fifteen

Da Jeon was still slightly unsettled by the recent visit of Gohn Eun Hye. She was surprised that the woman had the gall to ever come see her after all that she had done to her. And there has been many things under her roster that Eun Hye had done to her over the years in that magnitude.

Although Da Jeon could slightly sympathize with the very pitiful woman a bit. She knew that it had to have been on her all those years, loving a man who never had the intention of ever loving her back. Granted, that's were her sympathy ends, because before Eun Hye was forcely engaged and married to her father to increase the power of both the Lee and the Gohn family names.

The woman knew that he'd already had someone that he loved and was going to spend the rest of his existence with. Yet, she still selfishly wanted him. She cared nothing of Da Jeon's mother's own feelings or her father's, for that matter.

She just inconsiderately wanted what she wanted and because of that she suffered all her married life for it. Nothing had ever changed for her or about her. She was a tactless child back then and an even worse person now.

She put all of her hated for Dae Jeong on poor little Da Jeon like her unhappiness was her fault. It was not her fault that her father had never stopped loving her mother or that he'd came back to her after he'd married Eun Hye. It was not her fault that she was her father's legally born legitimate first child and legal heir of her father's entire estate and his whole empire from his first marriage with her mother.

It will never be her fault. If anyone's to be blamed it would have to be the late Mr. Gohn. He was the orchestrator behind all of this that destroyed all of their lives early on. His greed for power overrode his own son's happiness in the first place.

It was all his fault. He was the reason that she never got to see her mother's smiling face ever again. That she can't ever remember what she looks like now. Or how grand her sweet personality was. Or why her father never spoke of her before.

He was the obstacle that made her father turn a blind eye to her entire existence once her mother was permanently out of the picture. Out of their lives for good. And after all those thing have been acknowledged, Da Jeon no longer desires to lament over any of it anymore.

She is so tired of it all. Ultimately, sleep overtakes her and she gladly welcomes it. She shall no longer naively, innocently, and incognizantly quarrel with the Gohn crime family. She will follow her own destiny with her true loved ones standing at her side.

Over a mere week later, Da Jeon is happily released in to the care of her Husband. And in this process, Jin Young refuses to her lift a finger to do a single thing at home. Inside of their home, he feeds her, bathes her, and clothed her. Helps her take all of her prescribed medication.

It's sweet but sometimes she thinks that he is being a bit overbearing every now and then. To which is only calmed down when Mark and Bi Ma arrives. She acquires a prompt little breather for a bit whilst Jin Young's busy doing business with Mark as she and Bi Ma talk about the babe yet to be born in to their quaint little family unit.

Her sister's unborn child is a warmly welcomed endeavour. One that she wants to personally to bless them with. So once Da Jeon is well enough to move about without her Husband's ever watchful gaze stuck upon her person, she decides to throw a gender neutral baby shower for her sister, Mark, and their baby.

She wanted to surprise the both of them with a baby shower. And in order to do just that, she even keeps what she is doing from Jin Young. She doesn't want him to tell Mark by accident if the two of them decide to idly chat and it comes out without any intent.

She made sure to buy everything under the radar of her family's ever observant eyes. She even goes so far as to sneak in to her sister's cellphone whilst she's in bathroom. She sends the contacts of her sister's friends' to her own mobile phone. Now everyone besides them are all in on everything.

She was just so unduly excited about everything. She could barely hold in all of her exhilaration over the entire thing. The whole baby shower was perfectly planned out.

She had decided to hold the shower at one of the many hotels owned by her Husband, labeled the Ambrosia hotel. Inside of the main hotel ballroom. White and yellow balloons and mtching decorations adorned the ballroom and all of the many tables positioned around it.

All that was left for her to do was get the guest of honors to the hotel. To which, she invited the pair out to dinner with herself and Jin Young. A dinner that was supposed to take place at a popular restaurant near the hotel.

The lure of her and Jin Young paying for their food was also an appealing idea to the expectant parents. The Park couple personally picked up the Tuan couple. Da Jeon was dressed in a nice knee length petal pink dress with flowery lace at the hem of it. It had a sweetheart necklined bodice. It was pair with pink laced high-heels.

Bi Ma dawned a pretty high-low dress. The dress was off the shoulder and high in the front while it is low in the back. It was light yellow in color. The top of the bodice was a v-neckline. It was pair with light yellow sandals.

Their dates wore ingratiating three piece suits in both black and gray. Which were perfectly tailored to fit each of their bodies. The arrived on time to the restaurant and were courteously and elegantly led to their reserved table.

Da Jeon carefully and tactfully made an evaluation of the arrangements for the shower back at the hotel whilst she made sure to keep her family entertained at the restaurant. She patiently awaited for the shower guests to finally arrive to the hotel. Checking in on everything every time she got up to use the restaurant's facilities.

All before she came back to their table for the last time, asking for the cheque after she had found out that everyone had already arrived to the hotel and were patiently waiting for their welcomed presence inside of the hotel's ballroom. She finds a excuse in doing this before getting everyone to go to Ambrosia with her. They all agree, having the feeling that Da Jeon was trying to be sneaky and cautious about something all day. They just don't know what that is as of yet.

She led them towards the ballroom area with excitement in her footfalls. Finally her family would perceive the fruits of her labor, because sneaking around them like a ninja and spy was way harder than even she'd first thought it would be. She promised herself that she would never do it ever again.

"Oh! Da Jeon! This simply wonderful." Bi Ma exclaimed out on a gasp of surprise as she surveyed the bustling ballroom, noting that she was matching the shower's decor, then she all but happily and elatedly hugged on to her sister with excited tears welling up within her eyes, "It's so perfect. I love it!"

Da Jeon whispered with her face still tucked in the crook of her sister's neck as she started to speak in response to her sister's happiness, "I wanted to do something special for the people closest to me in this life, besides my dearest Husband of course."

Jin Young inquired of her with a sad pouty face and puppy dog eyes, after Da Jeon had forced herself from out of her sister's tight embrace, "Wait just a second! I'm your significant other and you didn't even let me in on this big secret of yours. What was that about, Mrs. Park Da Jeon?"

Bi Ma asked while wiping the tears still steadily from her eyes from off her cheeks, "Yeah, what is up with that, Sis?"

Mark pried further for both his Wife and his bestfriend, "Why would hold out on something like that from your poor worried and concerned spouse?"

"I didn't want you to tell Mark what I was planning for them by accident when the both of you decide to idly chat and it comes out without any intent." Da Jeon explained the situation to them, choosing to ignore her Husband's childish mannerisms, before she tried to give an apology to her Husband, "I apologize for worrying you, Jin Young. I promise to not do it again."

Jin Young growled like that of a wolf, a glint darkness swirling within his eyes as he gazed back at her, "No. Don't ever make a promise that we both know you can never keep, because where it concerns you, I will continue to always worry about you and your safety. At least for my own peace of mind."

Da Jeon wanted to say something at her Husband's words. She knew that he had a right to feel that way. Especially, with the dangerous and grievous life that they led.

Bi Ma said scolding the married couple as she stood behind them, pushing them in to the open ballroom, Mark was not too far off behind her, "Okay! Enough with the serious conversation! I don't want to anymore somber words spoken tonight and neither does my baby. Let's go and enjoy the amazingly marvelous baby shower my sister threw me. Right now!"

After they all entered the ballroom, they are immediately crowded in by shower guests. Well, the actual guests of honor were while Da Jeon and Jin Young stood to the side. It wasn't long before the party was under way and everyone was having a wondrous time.

Jin Young led is Wife to one of the nicely decorated reserved ballroom tables. And like a gentleman, he pulled out her chair for her. Da Jeon happily sat down as they took in the bubbly atmosphere of the ballroom. He soundlessly takes his seat next to hers.

Everyone plays all of the baby shower games that Da Jeon picked out for the night whilst the Parks sit the games out. Da Jeon had told him that she wanted her baby sister and Mark enjoy their special night so didn't want to compete in of the games. Not even the game where they wrapped the tissue paper around her protruding belly in to order to correctly measure her circumference.

All was going according to Da Jeon's perfectly made plans. Baby gift opening was next and the glowing mother-to-be was excited about the entire event. Yet all of that changed when strange three men wearing black masks, mercenary attire and gear, and holding mordacious and dangerous weaponry burst forth in to the ballroom ordering everyone to get down on to the floor.

In the blink of an eye, Jin Young has his Wife protectively pulled to the with him. His own body protectively encasing hers in a shielding manner. And in her fright she holds tightly on to him, tears slowly obscuring her vision.

He peered around the room making sure that no one had disobeyed the order. To his shock or his luck, Mark had made sure that Bi Ma was well protected on the floor with everyone else. Taking his eyes from off the remainder of his family, he fixed his attention on the arm men who were now seemingly searching around the ballroom for someone. And when one of the men holding what appears to be a photo of a female in his hand.

The man glances at the photo every time he comes across one of the many women within the ballroom. That's when Jin Young realizes that the men were actually looking for his Wife. This realization was proven to be true when that man made way over to their position on the ballroom's floor. And as he's tries to continue to keep her covered up with his body, Da Jeon lifts up a hand, taking his cheek within her gentle hold.

Painstakingly, she guides his face towards her own and in that frightful moment their eyes lock and does their souls. Tears continuously pours from her eyes but she still is able to speak to him, voice soft and as comforting as it can be with the grievous situation had found themselves in, "Don't do anything stupid. When he takes me, let him. I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt because of me."

"But-" Jin Young began to protest her conclusive sounding words and for this reason she cuts him off with a deep passionate kiss. The first of which she has ever initiated between the two of them. To which they both inwardly prayed that it would not be the last time.

"Stop what you are doing and get off the woman right now!" the man shouted that on a hiss as he stood tall above the kissing couple.

Jin Young ceased kissing his Wife, then moved from on top of her as he was ordered to do. He had to silently watch when the man pulled his Wife up from the ground by the roots of her long hair. She cried even more under the abusive man's hold and Jin Young could do nothing about it.

He was beyond the word pissed. His fists were balled up at his sides as he watched the man along with else take his Wife outside of the ballroom. The two other men stayed behind for a few seconds to give him a head start out of the Ambrosia's doors. After that, they too left the ballroom and he was instantly on his feet and out of the ballroom giving chase as if the floor was hot molten lava.

He ignores the surrounding world around him as he ceaselessly chases the men trying to take his everything away from him. He is outside the hotel as well now. A large black van is set behind his Wife the man trying to force her within the back of it.

In a flash, his mind becomes a mess of Wifedangerkill when he lunges at the man still harshly holding on to his Wife. The man releases his hold on Da Jeon when he crashes in to him. On impact, they fall to ground. Hard.

"Jin Young, no!" Da Jeon cries out in shock at the sight of her Husband as she pulled to the side by one of the other men whilst he scuffled with the man that once held her as his captive.

She struggled in the other man's hold whilst they continued to watch them tussle on the ground. Somehow Jin Young had gotten on top of the other man. To which was taking anger out on him with his fist to his face. All of a sudden, a gasp escaped from out of her parted lips when the man still fighting with her Husband pulled out a knife.

She tried to warm him, but the man still holding her in his grasp covered her mouth before she could. She forced in horror to watch as he Husband was stabbed in his side. The world became silent while the commotion surrounding them got louder still. Her eyes were stuck upon the red blood coloring the ground beneath her Husband's body and ruining his gray suit.

She was so focused on that she hadn't even noticed that Mark and his men were by their side with her would-be abductors alive and taken in to custody until she was being look over by her sister. Tears flowed from her eyes as rushed to her Husband's after reality crash landed upon her mind. She hugged him tight staining  her dress with his blood with a complaint of him being in pain groaned in to her ear as he hugged her back.

Da Jeon abruptly pushed herself away from him with a scowl upon pretty face and a hiss within her soft voice, "Park Jin Young! I thought I told you specifically not to do anything stupid!"

"Losing you would've been the stupidest decision that I could've ever made..." Jin Young murmured against his Wife's frowning lips before he caressed them with his own in an almost breath stealing kiss. Her arms were happily wrapped around his neck as they kissed with such ardour and passion.

"I love you, you big idiot." Da Jeon stated in simple and innocent manner after their shared kiss was over, their foreheads pressed together whilst they one another in.

Jin Young spoke with truthful yet teasing sarcasm, "Such sweet sounding words coming from the pretty mouth of the only woman I'll ever love."

Mark spoke up breaking their romantic scene up with a chortle, Bi Ma by his side but still within his arms, "I mean, I'm for romantic moments and all, but I think that he needs to go to the hospital so that his injuries may be taken care of."

They broke apart at his words and Da Jeon tried to assess Jin Young's wounds herself when blare of sirens filled the air around them. Shortly after that, an ambulance and police vehicles finally show up. The Emergency Medical Technicians got out their vehicle retrieving the gurney from the back of ambulance.

Da Jeon removed herself from Jin Young completely, allowing the EMTs to do their job. She watched them as they looked him over then carefully placed him on to the gurney before rolling him over to their vechicle. They cautiously lift the gurney inside the back of ambulance but don't leave in order to allow someone close to him to go with them on the trip to the hospital. Although the driver of the vehicle is back inside of it now.

She turns to face her sister and Mark before Bi Ma begins to speak, "I'm sorry that my mother did this, Da Jeon."

"I know." Da Jeon replies, then walks away from the soon-to-be parents, heading towards the back of her ride to the hospital. The EMT shuts the doors behind before getting back in to the ambulance himself. And the large emergency vehicle finally takes off from the hotel, leaving the Tuans behind at the hotel to clean their mess.

Da Jeon takes in deep breathes acknowleding her surroundings. Her Husband was on a gurney most likely fighting for his life because of her. Because unfortunately for him, her stepmother wanted her dead and she was a very weak person. How else could she explain this situation to herself? No, she could not keep relying on Jin Young, if they continued to have outcomes like this one.

By the time she was drowning under her thoughts, they had arrived to the hospital. And a few minutes they were inside with the EMTs rushing over to qualified paramedics and doctors. A nurse led her over to the front desk where she was given a clipboard to fill his patient infomation out on. She filled it out using the infomation on the card in his wallet which she had taken from him on the ride to the hospital.

Afterwards, Da Jeon turned clipboard in to the nurse and then waited patiently inside the waiting area for word from a doctor on her Husband's condition. It wasn't long before a doctor came out to see her. He reported that his situation was stablized and that she could now visit him if she was ready. Even so, she was not ready to see him just yet. She had something to do before she does. And with that she left the hospital, hailing down a taxi cab.

She made one phone call on the way to her destination. And when she arrived, she got out of the cab. She then proceeded inhale a few deep breaths, then exhale them as she finally faced the home of the evil villainess within her love story for the last time in her short life.

She walked towards the mansion and straight up to the door. She assertively knocked upon it. The door was opened a few seconds later by a maid. She asked the maid where her mistress was at that moment and told her that she getting herself ready to go out up inside of her bedroom She thanked the maid then made her way towards her stepmother's bedroom.

She found her stepmother dressed to the nines in nice little black number and a large fancy church hat upon her head. It was as if she were preparing for someone's funeral. And Da Jeon whose it was.

She declared in a perfect clear voice, because wanted her stepmother to frighteningly acknowledge her presence like hasn't in the past, "If looks could actually kill..."

"D-Da Jeon!" Mrs. Gohn exclaimed, jumping almost five feet in the air as she spoke, "W-what brings you here?"

Da Jeon simply stated in reply, "Your saddening demise."

Eun Hye's voice stammered as she turned around to face her evidently shocked to find the girl unscathed by her latest attempt upon her life, "A-and w-what do you mean b-by that e-exactly?"

Da Jeon cunningly smiled, reveling in that knowledge, "Since my most beloved father will not do anything to subdue your behaviour; I will. And the Haenan Psychiatric Institution seemed to be the perfect place for that. I hope you enjoy your stay there, because it's all on me!"

And after those words have been said, men in dressed white scrubs entered the bedroom. Each grabbing an arm of the now struggling woman standing amongst them. She blithely watched as they dragged screaming, begging, and crying villainess away. Once she knew that she was gone, it felt like a weight had been finally lifted from off her shoulders.

Da Jeon left the mansion making her way back to the hospital. Bi Ma and Mark had already been by to seem before she came back. She went back in to her Husband's room.

He was still soundlessly sleeping and she was also so very tired as well. This had been an extra long tiresome day. So she found herself in the bed next to Jin Young's warmth. A warmth she could not wait to spend the rest of her life feeling and sleeping beside.


	17. 발문 ||Epilogue||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for sticking with me with this story until the end. Originally the plotline was going to be a bit longer, but I lost a bit of the passion I held for it in the beginning. This story was supposed to be my Mafia Soap Opera. My Special Mofpera. Yet, it didn't turn out like that but that's okay.
> 
> Right now I'm focusing on my other stories like the Empress. I really love that story. I can't wait to see how it turns out.
> 
> Anyhow, I thank you once again my lovlies for reading this jumbled mess of words. Thank you. <333
> 
> P.S.
> 
> I apologize for the two small smut scenes in this story. Originally there was going to be more, but I decided against it. I already have a lot of smut filled stories as it is.

Many months have passed by since the incident regarding both the Bride herself and her stepmother. The weather is calm and the day is radiantly alight. The essence of peace seemed to fill the morning air.

It was the perfect day to hold a wedding. Although, in this case it was not just any wedding. It was Park Jin Young's wedding with Chae Da Jeon. Yes, it was finally happening. They were getting married. In a more public setting. Within the confines of the biggest church that he could find for their wedding. The reception was to be at one of the restaurants that Mark personally owned.

Jin Young decided that it was the perfect time to make Da Jeon his official Wife now that her stepmother was no longer in their way. And Da Jeon's father could not do anything to legally do anything to try and pervent their marriage from coming to florescence because they were already man and Wife by law. Knowledge that he could not wait to formally proclaim to the rest of the Many months have passed by since the incident regarding both the Bride herself and her stepmother. The weather is calm and the day is radiantly alight. The essence of peace seemed to fill the morning air.

It was the perfect day to hold a wedding. Although, in this case it was not just any wedding. It was Park Jin Young's wedding with Chae Da Jeon. Yes, it was finally happening. They were getting married. In a more public setting. Within the confines of the biggest church that he could find for their wedding. The reception was to be at one of the restaurants that Mark personally owned.

Jin Young decided that it was the perfect time to make Da Jeon his official Wife now that her stepmother was no longer in their way. And Da Jeon's father could not do anything to legally do anything to try and pervent their marriage from coming to florescence because they were already man and Wife by law. Knowledge that he could not wait to formally proclaim to the rest of the world.

The couple were waiting in to separate rooms awaiting for their ceremony to begin. Like American weddings, they were forgoing the tradition of the Bride being seen by the Bridegroom and their wedding guests before the actual matrimonial ceremony outside of their small wedding party.

Jin Young also refused to allow Da Jeon's father the chance to walk her down the aisle like they do in most traditional weddings, seeing as it was his Wife that had caused her harm on more than one occasion. In result of that, Da Jeon never asked for it to be permitted. Besides that fact, her father had never really acknowledge her as his legitimately born first child. At least not within her presence, he had not. Although she made sure that he was still invited to the wedding. Whether he actually showed up or not was up to him.

The Bride, Da Jeon wore a slim floor length tulle made ball gown styled wedding dress that was silvery white in color. The dress was sleeveless. It had a frilly jewel neckline held by an almond molded clasp made diamond and gold set at the centre of her throat to which had a sweetheart shaped bodice.

More light frills cover the bodice and waistline. Tulle formed the remaining length of the gown. A train crafted of tulle flowed over the back of it from the small of her back.

For her makeup, she wore light silvery eyeshadow upon her eyelids and pale pink lipstick over her lips. Her lengthy hair was set in to a soft wavey updo. A gold and diamond hairpen was situated within her hair.

White roses decorated the top of her head like a crown, a long veil is attached to it and her hair. To which it is placed neatly over her face. She held a bouquet of even more white roses within her sheer tulle crafted glove covered hands. All in all, she looked gorgeous.

The Bridegroom, Jin Young wore a tuxedo of black wool with silk jacket lapels and facings on a shawl lapel upon the jacket. A black low-cut evening waistcoat was worn beneath it. To which covered the white dress shirt with a turndown collar and link cuffs. A white silk sewn handkerchief is placed in the breast pocket of left side of the tuxedo jacket with a boutonnière of a white rose right above it.

He also wore a black silk bow tie matching the lapel facings and pearl buttons and cufflinks underneath all that. He wore a matching pait of trousers with black silk dress stockings and black highly refined brand new patent leather oxford dress shoes on upon his feet. All in all, he looked devastatingly handsome.

Bi Ma was her Matron of Honor and her only Bridesmaid just like Mark was Jin Young's Best Man and only Groomsman. Bi Ma wore a red long sleeved dress that had embroidered flowers upon it with a bow wrapped about the left side of her waist which extending down to her knees. Whilst Mark is dressed in a similar style of tuxedo as the Bridegroom. To which her bouquet of red roses was held in her Husband's hand, because her own hands were currently occupied at that moment.

A beauteous newborn baby girl named Tuan Da Yeoung in honor of her aunt and uncle adorned in a red dress matching her mother's sleeps soundlessly and merrily within Bi Ma's cradled arms. And at the acknowledgement of her new infant niece, Da Jeon smiles as she awaits for the ceremony to start with Bi Ma standing by her side still holding her peacefully sleeping child against her chest. Mark was somewhere else with Jin Young most definitely doing the same. To her this day could not be more perfect.

Today she and Jin Young would make themselves a permanent item before the very eyes of the public. And tonight she would no longer just be his Wife in name only. She softly chortled at the thought of their lives sounding too much like the overused plot line of a Harlequin romance novel whilst making sure that she did not awaken the slumbering babe.

She only ceased in her merry laughter when the signal for the start of the ceremony begun to sound within the church's walls. She stood up straight as Bi Ma made sure everything was in immaculate order for her. She hoped that their father would come to see her off, even if he had decided to stay for only a moment. Bi Ma gave her a calm reasurring smile and a quick comfort inducing back rub before Mark was at her side.

He grinned at her with a partial bow, then took hold of his own Wife. She watched as they promptly and efficiently got in to their places. On cue, they walked down aisle before the many faces of their wedding guests.

Disregarding the happily marching couple altogether at that the moment, Da Jeon closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths then exhaled them all several times. And once she got her nervousness to a slightly manageable level, she marched down the aisle on her cue as well. With the most brilliant smile anyone's ever seen upon her beautiful face even with a veil over it.

Lighting and ambiance of the church opened out in to the awed gazes of everyone within it as she continued to walk down the aisle. The church was decorated in a sea of wonderfully bloomed red and white roses and large gold and red silk ribbons. She could see it all through her veil before her eyes wandered on to her bridal party.

Her Matron of Honor and sleeping niece were standing on the right side of the Priest and the love of her life and his Best Man were standing at the man's left side. She took in the excited glint within her Bridegroom's eyes at the prospect of making their love known to the entire world. She almost ran the rest of way down the aisle just so that she place sweet endearing kisses all over his face in reward for that.

In hindsight of that, Da Jeon kept her wits about herself and continued making her way down the aisle towards their most glorious future together. And she finally reach his side, he outstretched one of his hands to her, his palm facing upwards. Her eyes locked upon his as she easily took hold of it whilst she gave her bouquet over to her sister and her still sweetly resting baby niece.

Pure untainted love immersed the surrounding air around them when the Priest began the recite the nuptial rites to the young couple and before their honored guests. And by the of the ceremony they were Husband and Wife in the eyes of the public. Right after that, Jin Young lifted up his Wife's veil, placing it over her head before he gently took her in to the embrace of his eyes. To which, he set the most sweetest of tender kisses against her soft succulent lips through a sea of cheers and happy laughter.

After all that was over, everyone left the church congratulating the newly announced couple. And as they exited the church as well, a bountiful cloud of red and white rose petals rained softly overhead. They entered the limousine awaiting them once they made past their guests with the Tuan family already inside, then the vehicle took off towards their wedding reception. And once they arrived there, they were once again declared as Husband and Wife after they entered the restaurant and then they partied the rest of the afternoon away with their many guests.

By nightfall, the newly recognized married pair were off and dressed in ordinary clothing for their return trip home. The Groom in a black t-shirt with denim jeans and the Bride in a cute short white sundress. Da Jeon had not desired an expensive honeymoon trip. She wanted them spend their wedding night together with the safety of their own home. And Jin Young could not find it in himself to ever deny his Wife anything.

That's how he found himself finally at home alone with his Wife once again. However, before they could enter their home, Jin Young picked his Wife up much too her surprise and carried her over the threshold of their home. A smile in place over her lips as she made sure to hold on tight to him as they moved through the house.

He continued to carry her towards their shared bedroom, placing gentle kisses all over her forehead as he moves. Once he is finally standing outside of their bedroom with Da Jeon still within his hold, Jin Young sets his Wife back down on to her own two feet. She grasps his hand in her hold, intertwining their fingers, leading him in to their bedroom. She pulls him towards the bed, lightly pushing him to sit upon it. To which he does.

She walks over to the only dresser inside of their bedroom, grabbing a the espensive bottle of bourbon whiskey that she had purchased earlier that week, opening it. She then grabs the rocks glass right next to it before placing ice inside of it. Right after that, she pours in one-fourth of a cup of bourbon in to the glass before she make her way back over to her Husband, handing the glass over to him.

Jin Young takes it in his confusion whilst he watches her get her mobile phone and then pull out a mini speaker. She hooks her phone up to it after turning the speaker on. She plays the music of her choice which sensual, smooth, and sexy then disappears in to their bathroom after she's done. He brings the glass to his mouth taking a few sips from it as he awaits for his Wife's return. A few minutes have pass by before she leaves the safe confines of the bathroom.

To shock, his Wife has on a long flux fur lined laced bridal robe with flowing train to it that covered the nightgown she wore beneath it. The nightgown was grecian in style with an empire waistline and spaghetti straps. It was also floor length just like her wedding dress had been. Underneath all that she wore no undergarments.

During their ceremony, he had thought she was the most beautiful woman in the entire world, but now seeing her like this, he thought that she was the most enticing woman in his whole world. His mouth gaped open like dying fish and he almost dropped his drinking glass on to the floor in his bewildered state. Which was a sight the Da Jeon saw as absolutely hilarious to her. Her joyous laughter helped him to snap out of his shock utter.

He jumped up from his place at the edge of bed, placing his glass upon the floor before drawing his normally behaved innocent Wife in to his embrace. He could feel as she wrapped her arms around his neck right after he does that. She moves her head against the side of his neck in a slow manner when she whispers in to his left ear, "I want to be only yours..."

Jin Young murmurs right back to her, then he lifts his head up to stare in to his Wife's softly glistening eyes before he caresses his mouth against her own in a gentle press of lips, "Only if you allow me the same privilege..."

Da Jeon forced herself away from her Husband and his warm embrace with tender beguiling smile over her lips. She takes hold of both of his hands, leading him back towards their bed. She releases her hold on him in order to push him down on to the center of it, a pillow beneath his head.

She walked seductively back over to the end of their bed to the rhythm of the sultry music playing in the background. Her every sensuous move is very alluring to him, even without her having to try so hard to act sexy for him. He chuckled mirthfully at his Wife's sweet innocence when she began to climb her way on top of him, until she was perfectly seated right above his steadily growing erection.

She lifts up the hem of her nightdress, slowly sliding it up her milk-white thighs in order to make her place on his lap more comfortable for herself. Her pretty mahogany brown eyes gaze down at him with a slight glint of exhilaration when she begins to slowly feel him up. His form hard beneath her ever soft touch. Even so, he can still see a bit of nervousness held within their shining depths.

In addition to that, she had somehow managed to make skin on skin contact with his chest and abdomen without breaking eye contact, her hands are unshockingly cold to the touch. She leans a bit forward against him, her hand having found the hem of his t-shirt. Her fingers easily grip it within her hold then she playfully forces the t-shirt over his head and from off his upper body. Then he obediently lies back down upon the bed once again, the pillow still plush beneath his head.

With slow uncertain virtuous movements, Da Jeon adjusts her lower half over his erect hardness. Just enough for her to sway her hips stably over it. A partial grunt of pleasure slipping from in between her Husband's lips when it happens.

Biting on his bottom lip in a randy manner as he took in the tantalizing sight playing out before his very eyes, Jin Young allows his vestal Wife to do as she pleases with him. He excepts her every explorative touch and sinless caress upon his hardened frame. He took in the cold feeling as it slowly changed in to warmth the more their skin made contact.

His hand slid in place over her hips, helping her to keep her movements steady when moves teasingly upon his lap. The ambiance of the night keeps them in their own little made-up world. A place only made for the two of them.

He pulls her down over him, attacking her face with adoring kisses whilst she sweetly giggles under the onslaught right before he presses his lips against her own. She freezes beneath his touch giving him the chance to switch their positions until she laying snuggly right underneath him at the center of their bed. Their kiss ends with her eyes widened in bewilderment at what had just suddenly transpired between them.

Jin Young then took the chance to speak to her once again in a honeyed tone, "You don't have to try to be sexy for me, because everything you are is simply perfect enough to me. So allow me the chance to take care of you tonight, my sweetly exquisite Bride."

Da Jeon whispered back in a soft shy voice as they peered deeply in to one another's eyes, "I only ask that you be gentle with me in return, my sweet Husband..."

And at Da Jeon's words, Jin Young pounced upon her with a smile, taking hold of her mouth with his own in a soul devouring kiss that all that and more for the rest of their existence. Little by little, he painstakingly kisses his way down his Wife's lithe sylphlike body, leading all the way to her parted thighs. Slowly and sensuously, he lifts one of her legs up, pressing a multitude of kisses upon it before choosing to do the same to the other one.

He continues to do this until he has gravitated to the centre of her vestal form. It was uncovered and wet, below a mess of brown wavy pubic curls. His warm breath hovering right above it.

Da Jeon trembles so sweetly beneath her Husband's every touch and lets out the softest utterances when his lips find her melting heat. They press against her newly slickened opening. His tongue sweeps forward in a few gentle strokes over her wet folds, caressing her slit just a little bit and her clitoris a lot. All at once it's almost too much for her to really handle.

Her body flushed red under his form as her back arched from bed with every stroke of his talented tongue. She had never felt more open for someone than she right then. And she wanted to give him her all. Afraid that everything would be over too fast, Da Jeon forces him back up her body for a few words and a kiss, "I don't think that can wait any longer..."

Jin Young breaks their kiss in order for him to remove her nightgown from her body and his clothing from upon his own. Then he returns to the safety and warmth of his beloved Wife's arms and embraces her with all of his love. In both the literal and figurative perception of the word. For the rest of their lives.


End file.
